Not Just Sisters
by othlvr16
Summary: We are more than just acquaintances...it's as if we are cut from the same fabric. Even though we appear to be sewn in a different pattern, we have a common thread that won't be broken, by people or years or distance.
1. The Davis Family Tragedy

**A/N-I wanted to try something a little different with my Brooke and Sam stories so in this one they are sisters. Hopefully I can write them with the same passion as sisters like I can with them being mother and daughter.**

**The Davis Family:**

**Victoria Anne Davis (Age 50)**

**Richard Edgar Davis (Age 50)**

**Brooke Penelope Davis (Age 23)**

**Samantha Rae Davis (Age 15)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Davis Family Tragedy

Victoria and Richard were what someone would call 'high school sweethearts'. They both had attended Trinity School in New York City as teenagers. Richard was captain of the football team and Victoria was his cheerleader girlfriend. After high school they both went on to NYU where Richard studied business as well as Victoria, but soon after their four years Richard went to law school. After law school Richard proposed to Victoria at his graduation. She accepted and they were married 6 months later.

At age 27, Richard and Victoria Davis had it all. They had the jobs, Richard as a first time lawyer and Victoria as a small time business owner. They also had news that they were becoming parents and in all actuality they never wanted to be parents, but did the right thing and had the child anyway.

Brooke Penelope Davis was born on March 4th 1987.

Then 8 years later they had another child, another girl.

Samantha Rae Davis was born on June 8th 1995.

When Brooke was born, Victoria and Richard hired a nanny to take care of her, but they were there for the important moments in her life. The same went for Sam.

They were their when Brooke started cheerleading and when Sam wanted guitar lessons and vocal lessons. They just never really were there the entire time, but their nanny, Amber was.

Growing up Brooke loved being an older sister to Sam. Sam had followed her everywhere and even though at times Brooke thought it was annoying she secretly loved it.

They even had nicknames for each other.

Some of Brooke's were Brookie or grasshopper.

Some of Sam's were Sammy Rae or beetle.

The two girls loved grasshopper and beetle the most though.

Despite the 8 year difference their bond was stronger than most siblings, until Brooke turned 18 and was going to college. That was the day their relationship changed.

_

* * *

_

Brooke finished packing up the last of her boxes and exited out the room to find Amber standing in front of her sister's door.

"_Amber, what are you doing?" Brooke says as she stands next._

_30 year old Amber Wilson looked to her left to see Brooke standing next to her._

"_Oh Miss Davis," Brooke rolls her eyes at the formality. "It appears Miss Samantha won't open her door."_

_Brooke raises an eyebrow and then looks at Amber._

"_How come?"_

_Amber looks at Brooke and smiles._

"_I think it might have to do with you leaving," Amber whispers into Brooke's ear._

_Brooke softly sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them she sees Amber smiling softly at her._

"_I'll see what I can do."_

_Amber nods her head and walks away._

_Brooke knocks on the door and talks through it in hopes to reach her sister's ear._

"_Beetle, open up the door please."_

_When Brooke thought no one would answer, Sam finally responded._

"_No."_

_Brooke knocks on the door and twists the doorknob to find that it was unlocked._

"_Beetle, I'm coming in okay?"_

_Sam didn't respond so Brooke did what she said she was going to do. When Brooke came into the room she saw her 10 year old sister hugging her pillow close to her chest. She also had tears in her eyes. Brooke sits down on the side of her sister's bed and runs her fingers through the brown hair._

"_Do you want to tell me why you are crying?"_

_Sam shakes her head and Brooke sighs._

"_Beetle, are you sad that I am leaving?" _

_Sam sniffles and looks up at her sister. She nods her head slowly._

"_Baby, come here," Brooke says as she opens her arms up so that her sister could fit snug against her side. "It's okay to be sad, but I promise you will see me lots and lots."_

"_But you're leaving and you're going far far away."_

"_I'm going to live in North Carolina so that I can go to school, but New York will always be where I grew up…with you."_

_Sam nods her head._

"_I'm gonna miss you grasshopper."_

"_I'm gonna miss you too, beetle."_

_The next day, early in the morning Brooke walks into her sister's room and places something next to her, something that would always remind her of her sister, a purple monkey._

_When Sam woke up that day she instantly ran to her sister's bedroom and found that everything was gone. Amber had watched the little girl run through the house so she followed her. Sam turned to look at Amber with tears in her eyes._

"_She's gone."_

"_I'm sorry child."_

_Sam slowly walked back into her room and found the monkey. She threw it under her bed and sulked until dinner._

* * *

Over the next 4 and half years the girls barely talked or saw each other. Brooke had gotten busy and Sam quit caring.

Brooke went to UNC where she met Haley and Nathan Scott with 6 month old James Lucas Scott, shortly after she met Lucas Scott and Julian Baker. Brooke went on to get a degree in business and owns a small shop so that she can work on her passion which is fashion. The name of her small shop is Clothe over Bro's. She hasn't dated much, but there are two boys who have Brooke Davis on their minds, Lucas Scott and Julian Baker.

Back in New York Samantha Davis grew into a troubled teen from what her parents say. The only thing that's keeping her out of legal trouble is her friends and her music. She's currently the lead singer/song writer in a band with 3 other members. Every time she knows she is going to perform she has asked Brooke to come, but she never does.

Little do both girls know that something major is going to change the rest of their lives.

**

* * *

**

New York

It was early morning when Sam walked into the kitchen to see Amber fixing her a sandwich. She was humming on of Sam's songs and she had to smile at that.

"Hey Amber."

Amber looks up at Sam and smiles.

"Hey there Miss Samantha."

"What are you doing here?"

Amber stops what she is doing and stares into Sam's eyes.

"It appears that someone is neglected their job of going to school."

Sam rolls her eyes and sits atop the counter while Amber went back to fixing Sam's lunch.

"Did my parents call you or the school?"

"Both," Amber says as she puts the sandwich fixings away.

"I hate school and besides aren't my parents coming home today?"

Amber nods her head.

"They should actually be here before you go to school so you will have to deal with them."

"Great just what I need," Sam groans out.

Amber points her finger at Sam.

"You're the one who got into this mess."

Sam shrugs her shoulders. Just then the door to the house opens and Victoria and Richard walk through the door. They walk into the kitchen and stand behind Sam.

"Hey dad, mom."

"Samantha," Victoria says in a harsh tone. "I hope you plan on going to school today."

"Yes ma'am," Sam responds with a smirk.

Richard his a hint of a smirk on his face as well.

"Well that's good. I'll see you later," Victoria says before walking out of the kitchen.

Sam gets off of the counter and faces her father.

"Did you want something sir?"

Richard smiles and shakes his head.

"Just go to school Samantha okay?"

Sam nods her head.

"Okay daddy."

"That's my girl," Richard says before walking out of the room.

"Miss Samantha, you better get a move on before you are late to school."

Sam rolls her eyes and grabs hr bag and lunch.

"The joys of Trinity high school," Sam sighs after saying while walking out the front door.

Amber laughs and shakes her head.

"Silly girl."

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill

At 23 Brooke Davis already had many things. She had a job, she had friends and she even has a house. Brooke has always wanted to be her own boss and now she can.

Brooke walks into her store and flips on the lights. She goes straight to the counter and gets the cash register going so that she can start her work day.

After about an hour of work, Lucas Scott strolls into the store with coffee in his hands.

"Hey there Brooke," Lucas says with a smile.

Brooke smiles back at him.

"Hey there Luke. Are one of those for me?"

Lucas nods his head and hands Brooke a cup. She takes a sip and hums.

"Just what I wanted thank you."

Lucas nods his head.

"Not a problem…so, what do you have to do today?" Lucas asks as he looks around the store.

"Inventory mostly, is there a particular reason why you asked me?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Nope just curious."

"You are one strange man Lucas Scott."

Lucas laughs and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Strangely, I think I'm okay with that."

**

* * *

**

New York

Sam walks up the Trinity high school steps and is instantly greeted by her boyfriend, Steven.

"Hey baby," Steven says with a smile before kissing Sam softly on the lips.

"Hello there," Sam says in a soft tone.

"You seem off today. What's wrong?"

"Parents came home," Sam says simply.

Steven nods his head.

"Come on, we should get to class."

Sam doesn't answer she just follows her boyfriend up the steps and into the school.

Normally Sam would end up going through school until lunch and then she would skip the rest of the time, but today she decided not to do it.

For the first half of the day Sam had Math, English, and Choir. Then she had lunch and after that was her last three classes that she would usually skip, which were Gym, History and Biology.

It was in the middle of Math class that her routine changed.

Sam looked up from her book when she noticed the school principal, Ms. Adams and the school guidance counselor, Mr. Smith.

"Samantha, can we see you for a few minutes?" Ms. Adams asks.

Sam closes her books and puts them in her back pack before getting up from her desk and following the older adults to the principal's office.

Steven was worried about his girlfriend, but at the moment there was nothing he could do for her. He hoped she would tell him at lunch.

When Sam entered the principal's office, two police officers were wearing sad looks.

"What's going on?" Sam asks as she looks around.

Mr. Smith stands in front of Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was an accident and your parents were involved."

"Are they okay?" Sam whispers as tears start to form.

"They died."

Sam slowly started to sit down on a nearby chair. One of the police officers stepped forward.

"A member from the Tree Hill police department is going to inform your sister."

But those words never registered with her. The only words that were in her mind were…

_They died._

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill

"So, how is that sister of yours?" Lucas asks.

Brooke sighs and glances at the picture on her cash register. It was about a month before Brooke left for college.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really talked to her."

"Brooke, you have to talk to her otherwise she may never forgive you."

Before Brooke has a chance to respond the bell above the door rings and Brooke looks over at it to see a police officer enter.

"Is there something I can help you with officer?" Brooke asks.

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it appears that your parents were killed in an automobile accident earlier this morning."

"Oh my god," Brooke whispers as tears start to well in her eyes. Lucas puts his hands on her shoulders as a form of comfort. "Um…what about Sam?"

"Is that your sister?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Someone in New York is informing her of the news."

"Beetle," Brooke whispers before turning around and burying her face in Lucas chest.

**

* * *

**

A/N-That's it for the first chapter…Should I continue? If I do I am going to try to write at least 2,000 words instead of my normal at least 1,000. Hopefully it suffices to your liking. Review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Quick Decisions

**A/N-Here is the next chapter and it's just as long as the first one so I hope it suffices.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Quick Decisions

**New York**

After hearing that her parents were dead Sam walked out of the principal's office like a zombie. She couldn't hear anything and she couldn't comprehend anything she was just zoned out on everything.

When Sam managed to arrive home there was a message on the answering machine. Sam presses play.

"_Beetle, it's me…"_

Sam hits the delete button and makes her way into her room where she has been ever since.

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill

It only took Brooke a few minutes to collect herself after hearing about what had happened to her parents. She knew she had to close up shop for a few weeks and head to New York to see her sister and handle funeral arrangements, something she wasn't keen on doing, but had to get done nonetheless. She just wished her sister would call her back.

Sitting on the plane Brooke thought back to when she was 14. Sam was 6 at the time.

"_Brooke, I don't want to go in," Sam says as she huddles on the chair._

"_Come on Sam, it will be okay."_

_Sam shakes her head._

"_I'm scared Brooke. I don't know how to swim."_

_Brooke smiles and sits down next to her sister._

"_That's the cool thing about having a sister. She can teach you how to do all those things."_

"_Just like when you taught me how to tie my shoes."_

_Brooke smiles and nods her head._

"_Just like that and do you remember how happy you were when you learned how? Well if you learn how to swim it will make you 10 times happier."_

_Sam eyes bulge out of her head._

"_That's big."_

_Brooke smiles and grabs a hold of her hand. Sam looks at Brooke._

"_Promise not to let go right away?"_

"_I promise not to let go ever."_

Brooke sighs at the memory.

It was so much easier when they were younger before Brooke had to become an adult. If it wasn't for her mother Brooke would have stayed in New York to be with Sam, but no once Victoria says something that's final.

"God, I hate you mom," Brooke whispers.

The passenger next to Brooke looked at her with concern.

"Don't you think hate a strong word?" the man says.

Brooke looks at him and shakes her head.

"Not when it involves Victoria Davis."

The man looks at her with curiosity.

"I don't mean to intrude, but it looks as though something is wrong with you."

"I'm going back home after 5 years of bare minimum contact only to come home to two dead parents and a sister who hates me…and I have no idea why I just told you that."

The man shrugs his shoulders.

"Sometimes it's easier to say what you feel to strangers then it is to someone you love."

Brooke sighs and looks out the window.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

Brooke walks into her childhood home for the first time in 5 years and she feels overwhelmed. Walking into the kitchen she sees Amber with a small smile on her face.

"It's been awhile Ms. Davis."

Brooke chuckles.

"You should stop with the formalities."

Amber gives Brooke a hug.

"I missed you Brooke," Amber whispers in Brooke's ear.

"I missed you too."

Brooke takes a glance at Sam's closed door and sighs. Amber looks at Brooke with a sad smile.

"It's hard for you isn't it?"

Brooke remains silent as she continues to look at Sam's closed door.

"I screwed up and I don't think I can fix it."

"Well you showing up is a start."

Brooke leans closer to the door and hears a guitar strumming.

"She continued to play?"

Amber smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, and she's good, but I think you should talk to her."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"Here I go."

"Don't be surprised if she pushes you out."

Brooke closes her eyes and slowly opens the door to Sam's room.

"Beetle, can I come in?"

Sam looks up from what she is doing, but doesn't stop playing the guitar.

"You've gotten better."

Sam stops playing the guitar and looks at her sister for the first time in awhile.

"What are you doing here?"

"They told me about mom and dad."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, they told me too. You can leave now. I'm fine."

"Sam, I can't just leave. I need to start on the funeral arrangements and talk to our parents' lawyers."

"Fine, but can you leave my room then? I really don't want to see you."

"Look beetle…"

Sam looks at her sister sharply.

"Don't call me that! You lost your right too."

Sam goes back to strumming her guitar and Brooke eventually leaves the room.

Brooke grabs her bags and enters her room which looks exactly the way she left it 5 years ago. It had the bare minimum, a bed, a dresser and a few posters, but that was it.

Brooke throws her bags on the ground and climbs onto her bed and closes her eyes and eventually her exhaustion takes over and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sam wakes up to her cell phone ringing. She groans and rolls over in her bed to answer her phone.

"This better be good."

"_Aw babe, how can you be so grumpy?"_

"Because it's early in the morning on a freaking Saturday."

"_Well I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out. We haven't much since your parents."_

"Um give me a few and I'll be at your house in like a half-hour."

"_See you then babe."_

Sam shuts off her phone and does her morning rituals quickly. She enters the kitchen and sees the morning paper sitting on the table.

_Amber must be out doing other things._

Sam looks at the front page and sighs.

**One of New York's Power Couple Killed in Crash**

Sam looks away from the paper and heads out of the house to see her boyfriend.

* * *

Brooke opens her eyes when she hears the door slam and she slowly walks out of her bedroom and looks around. She sighs when Sam isn't in her room and there's no note, but what she does notice is the morning paper.

**One of New York's Power Couple Killed in Crash**

_New York attorney, Richard Davis and his wife, business owner, Victoria Davis was killed in a crash earlier on Friday morning. They were heading to Richard's office for a reason that has not been disclosed. A head on collision occurred at 11:15 in the morning and reports say that they were killed instantly. _

_The power couples' daughters were notified of the crash a few hours later, Brooke, 23, and Samantha, 15. No official funeral date has been found, but sources say that plans are in progress._

_Ted Jenkins was the other driver involved in the accident. Reports say that he was drunk and way past the legal limit and he too did not survive. He had no other family_

Brooke puts the newspaper back down and turns around when she hears someone come through the house.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, nope," Amber says as she makes her way to the kitchen with bags in her hands.

"I don't know where Sam is."

"I never really know either, but she comes home at a reasonable hour."

"And when is that?"

"Lunch and dinner."

Brooke slowly nods her head and sits down on the kitchen chair.

"Did you read the paper?"

"Yes I did. I didn't like the article."

"Me either."

"Brooke, um, the lawyer called me yesterday before you got here and he wanted to know if you could meet with him later today."

"I have no other plans. Is he at my dad's office?"

Amber nods her head.

"Yes, that's where he wants to meet."

"Do you know what time?"

"Noon, which is in 2 hours."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"I guess I will go and get ready."

Brooke stands up from her chair and looks towards Amber.

"Should I be worried about Sam?"

Amber shakes her head.

"She'll be fine."

Brooke nods her head and leaves to get ready for the lawyer meeting.

* * *

Sam walks into the yard of her boyfriend's house and smiles when she sees Steven and his family in the yard.

The Gilmore's were a friendly bunch. Sam loved them dearly.

The head of the household was Tyler Gilmore and he was 42 years old. Then there was Stacy, his wife who was at the age of 40. They had three kids.

Sara Gilmore who is the oldest at age 19 is currently going to NYU.

Then there is Seth Gilmore who is the middle child. He is 17 and goes to Trinity high school.

And Sam's boyfriend Steven who is 15 and is the youngest of the family.

Sam loved going to the Gilmore's because they were a family, a real, true family unlike the one that Sam has. Or rather had.

"Hey Samantha, come on over here and sit by me," Sara says with a smile.

Sam sits down next to Sara and smiles.

"Steven is a little bit busy at the moment, but I told him I'd keep you company."

"Thanks."

Seth looks at his big sister and then down to Sam.

"How are you holding up?"

Sam sighs.

"As well as can be, but I know that I have been writing a few songs lately about the recent tragedy."

Seth and Sara nod their heads as Stacy, Tyler and Steven exit the house.

"Welcome Sam, it's great to have you," Tyler says with a big smile.

"Thanks Tyler."

Tyler wanted his kids' friends to feel welcome so he has them call him by his first name. Stacy wants the same thing.

"So dear besides the obvious what else is new with you?" Stacy asks as she takes a seat next to her husband.

"My sister came home, and I don't know what to feel."

* * *

Brooke walks into her father's old office and is greeted by a man in a business suit.

"Brooke, I presume. I'm David Tells, your father's lawyer."

Brooke shakes the man's hand and takes a seat.

"I say that we should get started." Brooke nods her head and Mr. Tells continues. "Well your father and mother were very prepared. They already had the funeral stuff taken care of or at least all the details in place. They also update their wills every 6 months."

"So, what exactly does that mean?" Brooke asks confused.

"Basically there really isn't anything you need to do. It's all settled, but I guess the reason why I asked you here was for me to read the will."

Brooke nods her head and takes a breath.

"Okay."

"Well your parents did have a lot of money as you know and so trust funds have been set up for you and Sam. You will get yours right away, but Sam will not get hers until she graduates high school and she HAS to graduate in order to get it. Your mother's business' are to be remained open and one of your mother's friends will take over operations. You can either work with her or sell your share of the company over which is worth millions."

"Is that it?" Brooke asks as she takes in the information.

"There is one more thing regarding yours sister."

Brooke instantly sits up in her chair.

"In their will they gave you full guardianship."

Brooke's mouth drops open.

"I didn't think they would ever do that."

"Now if you choose not to take her other arrangements have been made."

"What other arrangements?"

"Sam would go into the custody of Amber Newman would gladly take over."

"I'll do it. I'll take care of her."

Mr. Tells nods his head and he finishes going over the information with Brooke.

**

* * *

**

A/N-so, I think that this story might get updated every two weeks since it is twice as long, but I'm not quite sure so I wanted your guys' thoughts on that. So let me know through a review. Would you mind waiting that long?


	3. Funeral Part One

**A/N-This is going to be shorter than normal mostly because I need to get my thoughts in order. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Funeral Part One

This morning Sam and Brooke managed to wake up at the same time. It was the day of the funereal and they haven't talked to each other since Sam learned what was going to happen to her after everything. Sam takes a seat at the counter and glares at her sister replaying what happened later last night.

_

* * *

_

Brooke walks into her sister's room and sees her sitting on the bed.

"_Sam, we need to talk."_

"_I don't want to talk to you."_

_Brooke surprised that her sister started talking decided to ignore it and continue with what she was going to say._

"_I just got back from the lawyer's office and they showed me mom and dad's will," Brooke says as she sits down on the edge of Sam's bed as Sam sits up more. "Besides all of the money, which we get most of by the way, there was the decision about where you were going to go."_

_Sam looks at her sister's expression and shakes her head._

"_There is no way they left me to you. No way."_

"_It's true I mean I never thought that they would do that, but they did."_

_Sam shakes her head._

"_I don't want this."_

"_But I do," Brooke replies honestly._

_Sam gets off of her bed and stands in front of her sister._

"_You have been gone for 5 years. It's not right. I can't why mom and dad did this I really do, but I don't want it. It takes our parents to die before you even come back," Sam wipes away the tears in her eyes. "Do you want to know what hurts worse than not having my parents?" Sam looks at her sister who looks about ready to cry. "Not having my sister. Brooke you didn't even say goodbye. How the hell did you think that made me feel?"_

"_I'm sorry," Brooke whispers as she stands up next to her sister. "Beetle, I'm sorry."_

"_Quit calling me that. I'm not 10 anymore."_

_Brooke puts her arms around Sam and breathes a sigh of relief when Sam holds on tight._

"_I'm sorry Sam. But if I knew that if I had to see you that morning awake. I wouldn't have left. It would have been too hard for me. You're my sister and I love you, but I had college and I wanted to come back I really did, but I figured you hated me so I didn't because that was worse. Thinking you hated me."_

"_I don't hate you," Sam whispers into Brooke's shoulder. "I don't hate you."_

* * *

Taking a breath, Brooke breaks the silence.

"We have to be at the funeral place by noon," Brooke says softly.

"Okay," Sam whispers back.

"Sam, about last night…"

Sam looks at Brooke with a pleading look.

"Can we please not talk about it right now or ever?"

"Can I get a hug?" Brooke whispers.

Sam stands up and wraps her arms around her sister.

"I missed you," Sam whispers before walking into her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Brooke turns around when she hears the door open and she spots Amber walking around the corner.

"You know you could have told me that you were the second option."

Amber nods her head.

"Maybe, but it really wasn't my place to tell you that."

Brooke sighs and sits down on the chair next to her.

"It is what it is."

"So, what are your plans anyway?" Amber asks.

"Once I settle things here Sam and I are going to Tree Hill."

Amber nods her head.

"I think that's the right thing to do. It will give you and your sister a fresh start and you know my number if you need me," Amber finishes with a smile.

Brooke smiles and stands up.

"I should go get ready for the services. You're coming right?"

Amber nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Good," Brooke says before retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

Dressed in all black Sam makes her way out of the car and onto the cemetery. Brooke follows behind her and stays silent. She narrows her eyes when she sees a young man kiss her sister. Amber chuckles behind Brooke.

"Who is that?" Brooke questions.

"Sam's boyfriend, he's a nice guy."

"We should get up there."

Amber nods her head.

Brooke walked up next to her sister and smiled a little. Sam grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"_In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we comment to Almighty God our sister Victoria and our brother Richard we commit their bodies to the ground."_

As Brooke stood and looked around she had recognized some of her parents' friends, but there were a few faces that she didn't know she could only figure that Sam knew them considering they were standing next to her.

For Brooke, coming back to New York was hard for her, but she knew at some point that she needed to. She just would have wished that it was sooner because now she knows life is just too damn short.

"_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."_

As the caskets were lowered to the ground she was surprised when she felt Sam let go of her hand and take a guitar from the boy standing next to her. The voice of her baby sister made tears get in her eyes.

_Words oh words what do they say?_

_Words oh words just get in my way,_

_It's not what you tell me_

_It's just what you do that shows the deeper part of you_

_Love oh love there is no quiet_

_Love oh love you can laugh and you can cryin'_

_I know you'll always be right here inside me_

_I just can't say goodbye to you_


	4. Funeral Part Two

**A/N-Sorry this took longer than expected to do. I have been kind of busy, but here is the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Funeral Part Two

The small gathering at the Davis household was just close friends of Brooke and Sam, more Sam then Brooke though. The Gilmore's were their talking about something or another. Sam was alone in the kitchen when Brooke walks up to her.

"You're really good."

Sam turns around and nods her head.

"Yeah, but you would've known that a long time ago if you had shown up at any of my performances."

Sam walks out of the kitchen leaving Brooke alone. Steven walks into the kitchen while loosening his tie. Brooke turns around when she hears footsteps.

"I'm sorry," Steven says.

Brooke shakes her head.

"It's okay. Who are you?"

Steven holds out his hand and waits for Brooke to shake it and she does.

"Steven Gilmore. I'm Sam's boyfriend."

Brooke nods her head and glares at Steven.

"The glare isn't going to scare me by the way."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"When I first met Sam, she talked a lot about you. You taught her how to do just about everything. She was grateful for that."

"I'm messing up with her," Brooke whispers surprising herself that she admits it to Sam's boyfriend.

"I'm not here to judge you Brooke, but Sam is putting up a front with you. It keeps her from getting hurt. I'm not exactly fond of the idea of my girlfriend moving to Tree Hill, but I understand why you are doing it. Just take it easy and don't rush with her because at some point you may get the relationship you had back."

Steven walks out of the kitchen with a smile on his face leaving Brooke wondering how Sam managed to snag one of the good guys.

~~~/~~~/~~~

A few hours later Sam and Brooke were alone in the house. Sam had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was the vision of comfortable. Sam was sitting on the couch strumming her guitar and nod really singing. She was humming. Brooke walks into the living room and smiles. She sits down next to Sam and just listens to her. Sam stops strumming and looks at her sister.

"That is one thing I never taught you."

Sam nods her head and puts her guitar down on the ground.

"I know I didn't want my whole life being based on what my sister taught me."

"That's understandable."

Sam nods her head and sighs.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know Sam, but this isn't my life."

Sam turns to Brooke sharply.

"It used to be, when I mattered. It used to be."

"Samantha, you still matter in my life."

"Then explain the five years you were gone because to me being gone for so long it tells me something else."

"I was scared," Brooke replies honestly. "I was scared that you needed me too much and I never wanted to let you down. You're my baby sister, my only sister, and I was scared because you thought I was perfect I wasn't. I didn't want to let you down."

Sam sighs and leans her head against the back of the couch.

"I was ten and you were my world. I looked up to you and no one else was around. Did you think about what would happen to me when you left? I had nobody and mom and dad weren't there. You know that, hell you raised me because they couldn't do it and I spent the last 5 years raising myself and I've felt so alone."

"I felt alone too. And I'm sorry I put you through that. I don't know what else to say."

"There isn't anything else to say, what's done is done."

"Sam, can we ever move past this?"

Sam slowly nods her head.

"Eventually maybe, but I'm still hurt and I haven't forgiven you yet, but I could,"

Brooke smiles and then sighs.

"Tell me about Tree Hill?"

"I own a house. It's by the beach and it's a great view. I have a good group of friends. Haley James Scott is married to Nathan and they have a son. He's nine years old and his name is James. Nathan has a brother named Lucas and he became my best friend. There is also Julian Baker and Peyton Sawyer."

Sam looks at her sister and smirks.

"You don't describe very well do you?"

Brooke laughs and starts to describe her friends.

"Haley has a motherly vibe about her and she is a teacher at Tree Hill High. She married Nathan when she was 17 and had Jamie at 18. From what I heard, Nathan Scott has transformed from an ass to family man in only a short time and that's due to Haley. Nathan is the half brother of Lucas, same dad different mom. He is in the NBA. Lucas is broody and he squints a lot. Lucas writes. Julian has a smirk that makes me girly when I'm around him. Peyton Sawyer is kind of dark and depressing and she's had a bad background but she had her friends to pull her through."

"It sounds like an interesting town," Sam comments.

"I think you would like it."

Sam sighs.

"I know and that's what sucks because I really don't want to like it."

Brooke laughs and nods her head.

"I talked to Steven earlier today."

Sam cracks an eye open.

"What did he say?"

"He just told me some things about you."

"Whatever it was it's probably the truth. Steven hates lairs."

Brooke and Sam spent the rest of the night talking about Steven and life in Tree Hill. By the end of their talk Brooke felt like it was a stepping stone to their relationship which excited her beyond relief.


	5. Surprises

**A/N-Ok so I didn't think that this story would turn out this way, but I decided to go with it anyway…I hope you still like it…Sorry it took so long.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Surprises

Looking around the empty house made Brooke realize how much she would actually miss it.

A week prior she had most things shipped to storage in Tree Hill so that Sam and Brooke only had a bag or two to take on the plane.

As she was looking around, memories came to her mind of her and Sam, memories that she doesn't want to ever forget. She was so wrapped up in thinking that she didn't hear Amber approach her.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Brooke jumps at the voice and turns around.

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke, I know remember. I was there. The question is when are you going to tell Sam?"

Brooke sighs and sits down on the floor.

"What am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her? My parents _just _died. I can't confuse her grief."

Amber sits down next to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"Honey, all I am hearing is excuses to not tell her. Are you seriously going to let her go her whole life thinking that she's your sister?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, but I can't just. A part of me doesn't want to relieve it you know? I haven't seen Chase since I was 13. She may have questions that I can't answer."

"Brooke, you made a mistake at a very young age, but the one thing that made your parents, parents was to take control of the situation so that you could live a normal life."

Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll be hurt Brooke, that's a given, but you can make it better."

"When Sam was born and my mom was holding her…that was the first time I've seen her cry. My dad told me that she cried when I was born, but this was for a different reason. She was young of course, but it was her first grandbaby and my daughter."

Neither women noticed Sam walk into the room, but they did hear her voice.

"Excuse me?"

Brooke closes her eyes and slowly opens them. She stands up and faces Sam.

"I can explain."

Sam stays silent staring at Brooke with a look that Brooke couldn't figure out. It was a cross between anger and…sadness.

When Brooke hears Sam's voice it was heartbroken.

"5 years ago, you left and I was your sister. Now I find out that you didn't leave your sister you left your daughter. That just makes it worse."

Brooke takes a step forward. Sam puts up her hands in front of her.

"Don't, just don't!"

"I'm sorry; you weren't supposed to find out about it this way."

Sam wipes the tears in her eyes and shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter," Sam whispers before running out the front door.

Brooke drops to the floor and curls into a ball.

"What a-am I g-going t-to do?"

~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam makes her way to Steven's house and just walks in. Her eyes are red and swollen.

Stacy looks up from her book when she spots Sam. She gets a smile on her face, but it is instantly wiped off when she sees the state that Sam is in. Stacy puts her book down and runs up to Sam.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"My whole life is a _lie_."

Sam says before she starts bawling her eyes out.

"Ssh," Stacy coos. "Come on Sam let's sit down."

Sam and Stacy sit down on the couch and Sam settles down next to her.

After a few minutes Sam's sobs stopped and Stacy continued to rub her hand on Sam's back soothing her.

"Do you want to explain to me what is going on?" Stacy asks gently.

Sam sniffles and looks at Stacy.

"Everything I have ever known has been wrong."

"What does that mean?"

"It turns out that my sister isn't really my sister, she's my _mother_."

Stacy freezes and looks at Sam.

"I never saw that coming."

Sam sighs.

"Neither did I Stacy."

"Does Brooke know you are here?" Stacy asks gently.

Sam shakes her head and sighs.

"We are supposed to be leaving later tonight."

Stacy gives Sam a sad smile.

"Honey, you need to go home and talk to Brooke. You have to work this out."

"I don't want to know anything," Sam says a little unconvincingly.

Stacy stands up and brings Sam with her.

"Go home and just talk to her. Give her a chance to explain things."

Sam eventually nods her head.

"Tell Steven I'll call later."

Stacy nods her head and walks Sam to the door.

"Go home sweetie."

Sam reluctantly walks out the door leaving Stacy standing in the doorway.

"Dear lord."

~~~/~~~/~~~

After getting herself together Brooke waited in the kitchen for Sam to arrive home. Stacy had called her a few minutes ago to tell her where Sam was at. Amber left a few minutes after the call.

When the door opened and Sam walked into the kitchen it was like time froze for mother and daughter. Nobody said a word, nobody moved a muscle. Sam laid eyes on Brooke and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to talk and you can listen," Sam says waiting for Brooke to respond. When Brooke nods her head, Sam continues. "I remember when we were doing a project in school about who taught us stuff. It's a pretty easy assignment. We talked in groups and my answers weren't like everyone else's. One question was who taught you how to tie your shoes? Do you know what most people said?" Brooke shakes her head and Sam continues. "They said their parents," Sam chuckles and continues. "I got funny looks when I said my sister. That was my answer for most of the questions. Some odd years later I come to find that my answer should've been different, but I don't understand why."

Brooke wiped the few tears that had fallen and started to speak when she knew Sam had stopped.

"I was thirteen. I was naïve and stupid. It was my first time and I didn't really have parental guidance as you know. I was young."

"As far as excuses go, yours suck."

"Looks, Samantha I know there is nothing I can say or do that will make up for what I have done, but you don't know the whole story as to why I left and I will tell you, but we have to leave in like an hour."

Sam glances up at the clock and then nods her head.

"I'm going to get my stuff."

Sam makes her way to her room, but then doubles back.

"I'm not calling you mom."

Brooke nods her head.

"Can I still call you beetle?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders before turning back around.

"Whatever. Grasshopper,"

Brooke lets a small smile grace her face.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, you are older than I thought you were," Sam says as she and Brooke settle in their seats.

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"True, but I don't look a day over twenty-three."

Sam rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"What are we supposed to do for the next few hours?" Sam asks.

"We could talk. Tell me about the 5 years I missed."

Sam closes her eyes and leans her head against the seat. She opened her eyes again and started talking.

"I might have been ten, but the memory is still fresh in my mind. I wake up the morning you left and I went straight to your room. You weren't there and Amber told me you had left. I went back to my room and didn't come out for the longest time. I saw the purple monkey and I threw it away."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," Sam says as she digs in her carryon bag.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks.

Sam smiles shyly and gets something out of her bag. Brooke smiles when she realizes what it is.

"You kept it?"

Sam nods her head.

"It was important to you and you gave it to me," Sam says as she hugs the purple monkey to her chest.

Brooke smiles and leans back when the airplane begins to take off. Maybe she could do this after all.

**

* * *

**

A/N-What do you think of the twist?


	6. Talking and More Talking

**A/N-Here is the new chapter…It took me some time to write this, but I was working on some other things and I apologize for that. So, I hope you like this chapter and next Sam gets situated in Tree Hill and meets some of Brooke's friends.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Talking and More Talking

Sam looks around the small, quaint house and tries to hide her smile. She liked the house. She had stood on the porch and watched the waves in the ocean. She'd never let Brooke know that maybe the move it wouldn't be so bad, but she still missed Steven and his family.

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

Sam looks away from the living room and followed Brooke down the hall to the first door on the right. Brooke opens the door and Sam steps inside.

The walls were a red color which Sam loved because then she didn't have to repaint. There wasn't much hanging on the walls which Sam knew was because Brooke had used it as a spare room. There was a queen sized bed and a dresser and some other knick knacks all around the room. She even had a desk in the corner.

"Is this okay?"

Sam looks to her right and Brooke stands awkwardly right next to her with her hands clasped together.

"It will do," Sam announces before settling herself on the bed.

Brooke looks at Sam and smiles a little bit.

"Sam, I know this transition is going to be hard for us, but I really would like for you to give it a try."

"It's a lot to take in," Sam says while looking up from her lap.

Brooke sits down on the bed and nods her head.

"I know and I lied and that was probably the worst thing I could have done and I am sorry about that," Brooke thinks about something before speaking again. "I have something. Let me go grab it and then we can talk some more. I mean if you are up to it?"

Sam nods her head and watches as Brooke walks out of the room. A few minutes later Brooke walks back into the room with a box in her hand. Brooke sits down next to her daughter and opens up the box.

"This has everything in it. Pictures with you and me, my birth certificate, your birth certificate, it has everything."

Sam took a picture out of the box and looked at it. It was Brooke lying in the hospital bed looking tired and warn out with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"You were so young," Sam says in a whisper.

Brooke takes a look of at the picture and smiles slightly.

"I know I was. I was thirteen. I was stupid and curious and I let my hormones get the best of me," Sam grimaces and Brooke rolls her eyes and her daughter's expression. "It really does only take one time."

Sam looks at her mother.

"You lost your virginity and ended up pregnant?"

Brooke slowly nods her head.

"I did. I was in New York and my parents were like royalty. They were well respected and having their thirteen year old daughter be pregnant wasn't something that they liked."

Sam puts the picture in the box and looks at Brooke.

"What happened?"

"At first they wanted me to give you up. Abortion wasn't an answer with my family. I personally wouldn't have done it either. One night, I was three months pregnant at the time. Mom and dad came into my room and told me their plan. I was told to go through the pregnancy. They pulled me out of school and got me a tutor, a highly paid one, and Victoria faked a pregnancy. When you were born they told me to sign my rights over and I did eventually. I raised you because I knew my parents wouldn't."

Sam stays silent while she takes in all the information. After awhile Sam starts talking.

"Samantha Rae was your doing wasn't it?" Sam asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"Listener, that's what my name means."

Brooke again nods her head.

"I always talked to you during my pregnancy and you would always respond. I would call you my little listener. Your middle name is from your father. His middle name was Raymond."

Sam nods her head and doesn't ask the one question that she wanted to know instead she picks up Brooke's birth certificate. The date was clear as day _March 4__th__ 1982._

"You're twenty-eight years old."

"Yeah, and most of my friends here in Tree Hill are either twenty-seven or twenty-eight like me."

Sam sighs and puts the paper back in the box. Brooke puts the top back on the box and sets it off to the side.

"Why did you really leave?" Sam asks Brooke with hurt shown in her eyes.

"I had no other choice. My mother didn't want me to stay. Questions were being asked and their reputations would have been ruined. I didn't want to go. I may have given my rights up, but I was still your mother. I didn't want to go."

"But you did anyway," Sam states before lying down on the bed. Brooke follows her lead and sighs out loud.

"Samantha, there is nothing more that I can do except saying that I am sorry. I know I can't make up the five years that I missed, but I just had no choice. Being stuck with Victoria Davis as a mother really screws with your mind."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"I hear you."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I figured I would end the chapter here…I have worked on the banner for this story and it is now posted on my profile and I will post it here is well. Tell me what you think.

**h t t p:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/NotJustSisters(dot)png**


	7. New Faces

**A/N-I know I haven't updated this in a long time and I apologize. I just got kind of stuck, but here is the new chapter. Hope you like it and review please.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: New Faces

Sam woke up the next morning and sighed. It was still tough not being in New York, but there really wasn't anything that Sam could do about it. She reflects on the last few weeks and she really can't believe any of what has happened. She grew up thinking that Brooke was her sister when in reality she was her mother, it was just really weird and today she didn't know what was in store for her, but she had a feeling she was going to meet a lot of people today.

Sam walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she sees a blonde haired man in the kitchen cooking.

"Who are you?" Sam questions as she looks around from Brooke.

"My name is Lucas. I'm your sister's friend."

Sam just stands and stares at Lucas. Lucas looks at her in confusion.

"Why are you here?"

"I just thought I would be here for Brooke and you I guess. I know what you're going through."

"How?"

"I lost my uncle, but he was more my father than anything."

At that time Brooke enters the kitchen and sees Lucas cooking food and talking with Sam.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I asked him," Sam says before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Lucas turns off the stove and gives his friend a hug.

"I haven't seen you since you rushed out of Tree Hill to go to New York."

"Lucas, there was nothing I could do about that."

Lucas nods his head.

"So, what are you going to do with your sister?"

Sam looks over from the couch and raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks harshly.

"I mean you aren't taking care of her are you?"

"Yes I am."

Lucas looked surprised. "Can you do that? Take care of her I mean Brooke I haven't seen you with kids before."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"I handle Jamie pretty well and besides you don't know everything."

Lucas puts his hands in the air.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Brooke takes a calming breath. "Look, you don't know everything about me Lucas. For my entire life I have taken care of Sam so you don't know me."

"You're right I'm sorry, but there is something you aren't telling me. I thought we were better friends than that."

Brooke glances at Sam who was looking a little out of place.

"I'll go and I'll see you two at Haley's later."

"Bye Lucas."

Lucas walks out the door without another word. Sam gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen and takes a piece of bacon.

"At least he can cook," Sam comments.

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"So, that's Lucas Scott."

Brooke grabs plates and nods her head.

"That is Lucas Scott. He's an author and my friend."

Sam places food on the plates and brings them to the table.

"He likes you."

"He's not the only one," Brooke says before taking a bit of her food.

"So, when you came here, who did you meet first?"

"I met Peyton Sawyer. She works in the back of Tric which is a local club here and we just started talking. A few days later she let me meet her friends."

Sam nods her head.

"I'm assuming I'm meeting them today right?"

Brooke nods her head.

"What should I tell them? I mean I grew up thinking you were my sister and now you're my mom so I'm just as confused as they will be because Lucas thought I was your sister."

"I'm not really good with secrets. It took me maybe two weeks before I told Haley who you really were and I think it was because she's a mom, but I don't want lie anymore it just makes it hard, but I kind of want your opinion on that."

Sam shrugs her shoulders. "New town new life besides it just makes it easier if it's the truth, but I'm still not calling you mom."

"I understand, but hope that one day I might earn that title from you."

Sam just shrugs her shoulders and starts eating her food.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, Brooke is bringing Sam today right?" Nathan asks his wife Haley who was busy in the living room cleaning up.

"Yeah, but only you and I know that Sam is Brooke's daughter okay? I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, but you are my husband so it's by default that you know."

Nathan nods his head and brings his wife into a hug.

"Jamie is excited to meet Sam though."

Haley smiles and nods her head. "I think it's because he just wants his brother or sister to come."

"Well that won't happen for another six months."

"What has Brooke told you about her?" Nathan asks as Haley takes a break and sits down on the couch.

"Well she told me ten years of information. Brooke left when Sam was ten. Victoria made her go and Brooke was ashamed and hasn't been back for five years."

"Does Sam know who Brooke is to her?"

Haley nods her head.

"Brooke called me and told me how Sam found out."

"I can't wait to meet her even though I know nothing about her."

"There is a possibility that I will teach her."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Sam head into Brooke's car on their way to Haley's house.

"Haley is married to Nathan and they have a son, Jamie. Lucas is Nathan's older half-brother. Peyton owns a recording studio. Julian is a movie producer. Nathan plays basketball and Lucas is a writer."

Sam takes in the information and nods her head.

"And I'm guessing that both Lucas and Julian have a thing for you."

Brooke slowly nods her head.

"That is true, but I'm not focused on my love life right now."

Sam snorts. Brooke glances at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that snort for?"

"I have a better love life than you."

"That's really depressing actually."

Sam chuckles.

"Well if you think about it you haven't really had any good relationships that I can think of. You were with that Chase guy and that obviously didn't last very long. And you had told me that you haven't really been in a relationship before."

"No, but I did get you from that Chase guy as you call him."

"Brooke, what am I supposed to call him? I don't even know him I just share his genes."

"I know," Brooke murmurs.

Brooke pulls up into Haley and Nathan's driveway and sighs.

"Let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, we are actually going to meet what's left of Brooke's family," Julian comments with a smirk on his face.

"Julian, do you know how insensitive that is. Brooke just lost her parents, grow a brain."

"Peyton, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that up until now Brooke has been a complete mystery to me."

Peyton rolls her eyes and leans back in the chair.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I saw Sam this morning," Lucas adds in.

Julian glares in Lucas direction, but nobody notices.

"This is more important than you all think so be good," Haley scolds.

"Yes, mom," they all respond causing Nathan to laugh and Haley to shake her head.

"Hales, where are all of you?"

"In the living room."

Brooke and Sam walk into the living room and Jamie is the first out of his seat. He runs up to Sam with a smile.

"I'm Jamie and I'm nine."

Sam smiles and holds out her hand.

"I'm Sam and I'm fifteen."

Brooke smiles at the interaction.

"Before I chicken out I'm just going to say this, I've lied to all of you about my life mostly because I was ashamed of what I did five years ago, and what I have told all of you," Sam grabs Brooke's hand and it gives her more strength to continue. "Sam isn't my sister, she's my daughter."

The living room was dead silent until Jamie spoke.

"Does that mean Sam is like my cousin now?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What do you think is going on in there?" Sam asks as she sits by the pool in the Scott's backyard.

Nathan sighs and sits down next to Sam.

"I couldn't tell you, but Brooke can handle herself. It's funny because when I met Brooke. I never would have thought that she was a mom."

Sam glances at Nathan and nods her head.

"But the way I saw her interact with my son I knew that she would make a great one."

"She's okay. She taught me how to do everything. I love her and it kind of makes me relieved that Victoria was never my mother. I was always afraid that I would end up like her," Sam chuckles. "I don't know why I am talking to you about this."

"It's alright, I'm a good listener."

"Nathan, can I ask you a question?"

Nathan nods his head as he watches Jamie swim in the pool.

"What made you decide to keep Jamie? Brooke told me you and Haley had him in high school."

"It's probably the reason why Brooke couldn't give you up to complete strangers. I knew I wanted him in my future whatever that was going to be."

Sam sighs and nods her head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Lucas asks in anger.

"I don't know maybe because I knew how you would react, Lucas," Brooke retorts as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Julian and Peyton are still silent while Lucas and Brooke continue to argue.

"I was fourteen Lucas when I had Sam. The people that knew I was pregnant called me a whore and I didn't know you guys that long and maybe I didn't want to relieve high school. I was a freshman and I became a mom."

Lucas closes his eyes and sighs. He really didn't have anything left to say.

"She looks like you," Julian comments.

Peyton smiles and nods her head. "Totally, she's like a mini Brooke."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I've been through a lot and I guess I didn't want you guys to think of me differently so I thought it would be easier that you didn't know."

Haley steps forward and places a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"We wouldn't do that Brooke. We love you."

"I love you guys too."


	8. I'm Yours

**A/N-Here is another update. It would have been up sooner, but I just slept for like 12 hours today with no idea why, but here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: I'm Yours

Sam was wondering around the inside of Haley's house. Everyone was gathered in the living room still. Sam had excused herself for the bathroom, but in truth she wanted to get away. She felt like she didn't belong there. It didn't feel like family. She felt like an outsider. When Sam entered the first room on her right she was amazed at what she saw. There was a piano at the far end of the room and a few guitars sitting beside it. Sam walks over to the piano and trails her fingers over the keys. Then she grabs the nearest guitar and starts strumming letting the music take her over.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I appreciate that you guys have taken Sam and got to know her. It's hard for her and part of that is my fault."

"Brooke, we are all your friends. The time will come and Sam will feel better," Haley states.

"Yeah, Brooke from what I can tell Sam is going to fit in."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Brooke who is Sam's father?" Peyton asks because she knew no one else would.

"Chase Adams is her father. I met him when I was younger."

Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan all share a look that didn't go unnoticed by Julian. Brooke however didn't see it. Lucas coughs and looks around the room.

"Where did Sam and Jamie go?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"That's so cool!" Jamie exclaims as he takes a seat on the couch.

Sam stops strumming and looks up surprised.

"Thanks I guess."

"Can you play a song?"

Sam bits the bottom of her lip and slowly nods her head. Sam starts strumming a song and Jamie smiles when he figures out what it is.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

Jamie smiles and starts singing along with Sam.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I love peaceful melody  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Everyone in the living room was in silence when Haley shushed them. They could hear two different voices singing and someone stringing the guitar.

"Do you all hear that?" Haley asks.

Everyone nods their head. Brooke smiles and responds.

"It's Sam."

Everyone in the living room got up from their seats and followed the music.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

They all stepped inside and Sam and Jamie continued to sing. Haley smiled and started singing as well causing Sam to look up, but she never stopped playing.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

Pretty soon everyone else started singing along. Sam got a smile on her face.

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

Sam was the one to finish the song.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
_

At the end of the song everyone clapped and Sam blushed while she put the guitar down. Haley turned to Brooke with hands on her hips.

"Brooke, how come you never told me your daughter could play and sing?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After being thoroughly yelled at by Haley it was getting late so Sam and Brooke decided to head home. Haley had told Sam that she wanted to know more about her playing and Sam smiled and told her that they would talk later. On the car ride home Sam didn't feel so much as an outsider anymore which was good. Brooke and Sam walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

"So, what did you think of them?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

"I liked them. Nathan was pretty cool. We talked about some stuff and it was good. Jamie is great too."

Brooke nods her head. Sam looks at Brooke and smirks.

"Do you want to know what I think of Julian and Lucas?"

Brooke nods her head. Sam leans back on the couch and smiles.

"I think that Julian is going to end up with Peyton while Lucas ends up with you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan and Haley settle into bed after tucking Jamie in. Nathan sighs and turns to Haley.

"Chase Adams?"

"Brooke never told me that part."

"Should we tell Brooke?" Nathan asks.

Haley sighs and snuggles closer to her husband.

"I don't know Nathan. I really don't know."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton and Julian take a seat at the bar.

"So, that look that everyone was giving each other earlier, what was that about?"

Peyton takes a deep breath and starts telling the story.

"In our senior year of high school we got a transfer student. He wasn't a jock or anything like that, but he needed a tutor and Haley started tutoring him. He quickly became our friend. He graduated and then we only heard from him sometime. He wants to be a pilot. Anyway, he just moved back to Tree Hill."

"What can I get you Peyton?" the bartender asks with a smile.

Peyton smiles back, "What's ever on tap."

The bartender nods his head and starts to get their drinks. Julian turns back to Peyton with a confused look.

"I still don't understand."

Peyton points to the bartender and says.

"That's Chase Adams."

Julian looks at Chase's back with wide eyes.

"Oh, shit."


	9. New Friends

**A/N: Here is the new chapter…Things are starting to pick up plot wise I think so things are going to get pretty good. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: New Friends

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Brooke asks as she moves through the kitchen collecting papers and placing them in front of her daughter.

"Brooke, I've been through this before. I know how to go to school. Granted I wish I was back in New York, but I'll make do."

"Well the gang all went to Tree Hill High and they enjoyed it. Sam, you are going to make new friends and things are going to be fine. You can do this."

Sam raises an eyebrow as she throws her bag over her shoulder.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Brooke smiles sheepishly. "Me I guess, but Haley said if you have any problems you can go see her."

Sam nods her head.

"I hate being the new kid, but someone has to be."

Brooke takes a look at her daughter's attire and smiles. Sam was wearing loose jeans and a hoodie.

"Do you want me to pick you up afterschool or are you going to swing by the store?"

"I'll just swing by your store. I have to go."

"Have fun," Brooke says with a smile.

Sam glares at Brooke. "Don't be sarcastic."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What are we going to do?" Peyton asks the group surrounding her office at Red Bedroom Records.

Julian, Lucas and Nathan were all standing around with their arms crossed against their chests. Haley was at work.

"From what you guys have told me it has to be a coincidence, right?" Julian asks.

Lucas shakes his head.

"No, Chase Adams has to be the same guy. He was a transfer student from South Carolina."

Julian furrows his eyebrow. "I thought he was from New York."

"He is," Nathan chimes in. "He told us he spent most of his life in New York. I've just been thinking about our senior year and a lot of it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks.

"When Haley had Jamie, Chase knew what to do. I was freaking out and he told me to take Haley to the hospital. He knew the breathing techniques and everything. I told him I was scared, but he said that once I hold the baby in my arms everything would just click. He knew because he's been there."

"He could just have siblings," Julian states.

Peyton shakes her head.

"Only child, Mia told me."

"Chase is with Mia?" Lucas asks.

Peyton nods her head. "Have been for awhile, Mia is his fiancée and they have a baby on the way."

"This just got a whole lot more complicated."

"What are we going to tell Brooke? As far as I am concerned she is going to find out soon and would it be better for her if we tell her or for her to find out by herself." Julian states.

"Let me talk to Mia. Maybe she knows the story. I would assume that she does, but I can get her opinion if she knows."

"I agree," Nathan states. "I just hope that Brooke will let Chase in Sam's life."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam's first morning at Tree Hill High wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. At least in this school she didn't have to wear a uniform which was always a plus. Sam kept to herself during class. Her morning classes were Biology, US History, and Algebra I.

Sam just finished lunch and was on her way to English when someone stopped her in the hallway.

"You're new here right?"

Sam looks to her right and sees a blonde haired girl that was in her Biology class.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend."

"Do you just stop people in the hallway and ask that question?"

The blonde haired girl smiles and shakes her head.

"No, but you interest me," Sam gives her a weird look. "Oh no, not like that I just mean that we don't get very many new kids in Tree Hill. It's kind of a small town."

"I've noticed. Everyone tends to know everyone's business."

"Exactly, but I just figured you could use some friends. My name is Brittany by the way."

"Sam."

"What do you have next?"

"English with Scott," Sam comments.

"Me too, I'll take you."

Brittany and Sam enter the classroom a little late considering the bell had rung a few minutes before. Haley stops talking and looks at the door where her two students were standing.

"You two are running a little late aren't you?"

"Sorry Mrs. Scott."

"It's alright Brittany. Go take a seat and Sam there is a seat in the back with your name on it."

Sam nods her head and takes a seat.

"Alright, if there isn't going to be any more interruptions, let's start the next unit."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Mia Catalano soon to be Chase steps into Peyton's office with a smile on her face. The wedding plans have been started and she was excited. She really loved her music career, but she's been doing it for awhile and now she just wants to settle down and be with her family.

"Peyton, what are you starring at?"

Peyton smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you. I have to talk to you."

Mia sits down in the chair in front of Peyton's desk. She places her hands on her stomach and smiles.

"What's up?"

"How much of Chase's past has he told you?"

"A lot of it, why?"

"Did he tell you about New York?" Peyton asks softly.

Mia slowly nods her head. When they first had started dating Chase didn't really open up about his past, but slowly he began to open up. Part of him was afraid that if he told Mia what happened in New York that she would leave him, but she never did.

"He talked about his best friend. He was 14 and they had sex and she ended up pregnant. He was there for her as long as he could be. When his daughter was born his parents made him move and left her. He always told me that he wanted to just see her, but I was too ashamed to. I left his daughter alone and became a deadbeat dad. He just doesn't know where Brooke or his daughter is."

Peyton sat there in shock. She never would have thought that Chase would tell Mia all of that.

"What was the point in asking me about this Peyton?"

"You've guys have been gone for awhile. Like five years."

Mia nods her head.

"Five years ago Brooke Davis moved to Tree Hill and opened Clothes over Bro's store. Brooke Davis is Chase's ex and the mother of his daughter."

Mia's eyes widen in surprise. Peyton nods her head.

"We met her daughter the other day. She's here Mia and Chase doesn't know."

Mia takes a deep breath.

"If he doesn't know now he will find out. This is Tree Hill, nothing stays secret for long."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks into her mother's store with a small smile on her face. Brittany ended up being in the rest of her classes which made her happy. Despite their first meeting Sam could tell that Brittany was going to be a great friend for her. Brooke was at the counter and Sam walks up to her.

"So, I survived my first day."

Brooke looks up and smiles.

"I'm glad you did. So, how was it?"

"Not so bad. I'm going to put my bag in the back."

Sam makes her way to the back room and Brooke continues to do what she was doing at the cash register.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Chase Adams steps through Clothes over Bro's with a smile on his face. He was going to surprise Mia by buying her something nice. His last paycheck was going to cover for it.

"Excuse me I'm looking for something that would please my fiancée."

Brooke looks up and she instantly meets the eyes of Chase Adams. Chase's eyes widen in surprise.

"Brooke," Chase states in disbelief.

Brooke gulps. "Chase."

Sam walks in from the back and sees Brooke and some guy in a staring match.

"What's going on?"

Brooke turns her attention to her daughter.

"Sam—"

Chase's vision changes from Brooke to the teen standing a few feet away from him.

"Samantha."

Sam looks at Chase with a weird look.

"What?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I'm still trying to figure out who Brooke is going to end up with either Lucas or Julian. Now I am leaning more towards one of them. Please start casting your votes and a forewarning you don't have to tell me you are going to quit reading this story if things don't go your way. The way I see it you weren't interested in it in the first place.

**So, should Brooke be with Lucas or Julian?**

**Cast votes now.**

**Also, I posted a video on Youtube that I might make a story about. It just depends if people would want to see something like that. Check it out and tell me if you're interested.**

**h t t p :/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gY2Fxdsfqkw**

**It's called One Thing**


	10. Thinking of Her

**A/N: So, this chapter was kind of hard to write and add to the top of things on why it is late, it's because I'm sick so if this chapter isn't up to par it's because I am not up to par, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Thinking of Her

_Brooke looks up and she instantly meets the eyes of Chase Adams. Chase's eyes widen in surprise._

"_Brooke," Chase states in disbelief._

_Brooke gulps. "Chase."_

_Sam walks in from the back and sees Brooke and some guy in a staring match._

"_What's going on?"_

_Brooke turns her attention to her daughter._

"_Sam—"_

_Chase's vision changes from Brooke to the teen standing a few feet away from him._

"_Samantha."_

_Sam looks at Chase with a weird look._

"_What?"_

"I can't believe it," Chase says in surprise.

"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam says impatiently.

Brooke steps forward and puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I have to speak with this customer privately so could you like go and do something?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

"Sure, just call me when you're done talking."

Broke watches as her daughter left the store. Brooke chances a look at Chase who seemed to be frozen in his spot. Brooke flips the sign on her door to close and guided Chase to the couch on the side of her store.

"Was that really her?" Chase asks after moments and moments of silence.

"Yeah."

Chase glares at Brooke.

"You said you were giving her up for adoption, that that was what you decided."

"Chase, I was in the hospital and you had already left before my parents said that they were going to adopt her. Sam grew up thinking that I was her sister."

"What changed?"

"My parents died and Sam didn't have anywhere to go or rather my parents gave me full guardianship. I wasn't going to tell Sam that I was her mother, but she just I eventually told her."

"Not about me?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again Chase. You moved away and that was the last I heard from you until today."

"I always thought about her, about Sam."

"I figured you would," Brooke says in a whisper. "Look, Chase, now that I know you live here, you can have a relationship with Sam. I'm not going to stop you, but I have to work on my relationship with her as well."

Chase nods his head.

"I'm getting married and I have a baby on the way," Chase turns to Brooke. "What am I going to do?"

"You go to that fiancée of yours and tell her about your situation and if she really loved you then she would agree with what you want. Which hopefully involves getting to know your daughter?"

Chase nods his head and smiles.

"Are you going to tell Sam who I am before anything happens?"

Brooke nods her head and stands up.

"Don't worry Chase, I'll tell her and now that you know where I work things can get easier, but you need to let your guilt go Chase."

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam found herself walking the streets of Tree Hill. Brooke was busy with a customer, but Sam had a feeling it was more than just a customer. There were still a lot of things that Sam had to figure out. She was brought out of her thoughts when she received a text on her phone.

**We need 2 talk**

Sam knew it was from Brooke so Sam turned around and headed back to the store. Sam was only a few blocks away so it didn't take her long to reach the store.

"Come sit down I need to talk to you."

Sam does as she is told and faces Brooke.

"The guy that was in here earlier well I haven't seen him in a really long time," Sam nods her head and continues to look at Brooke. "The last time I saw him was in the hospital after I had given birth to you."

"He's my dad," Sam whispers.

"Yeah and he wants to get to know you, but I told him I wasn't going to push you into anything. It's your decision, but I know it would mean a lot to him if you gave him a chance."

Sam slowly nods her head.

"I'll think about it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Mia walks into Peyton's office for the second time today. Peyton looks up in surprise.

"I just got done talking to Chase," Peyton raises an eyebrow. "He told me he saw his daughter today and he had a long talk with Brooke. He is waiting on Sam's answer as to whether or not they can get to know each other."

"Mia, from the small amount of time that I have spent with Sam I can tell you that she's a great kid and she has talents you wouldn't believe."

Mia looking more interested sat straighter in her chair.

"What kind of talents?"

"She can play guitar and she can sing. I'm not sure if she writes her own music or not, but she's really good. So, that's something you can bond over."

Mia smiles slightly.

"Eventually, maybe, I just want Chase to have time with his daughter. But we are all waiting on Sam to make that final decision."

"Mia, I'll be here for you if you need anything, even if it's just to talk."

"Same goes to you Peyton especially with your boy troubles."

"I do not have boy troubles," Peyton persists.

Mia raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Yes, you do. You can't choose between Lucas or Julian and it's making me insane."

"Look, Mia, I already know that Julian wants nothing to do with me. I can't ask Lucas because if he feels the same way about Julian then I'll feel worse than I already am."

"Peyton, you shouldn't take yourself out of the game and who knows maybe Lucas could feel the same."


	11. Wish You Were

**A/N: A new chapter for everyone. Hope you are enjoying this story because I love writing it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Wish You Were

"Thanks for meeting me for coffee," Chase says with a smile.

Sam looks up from the table and nods her head.

"This is awkward, actually."

Chase chuckles. "I'm actually glad that I'm not the only one at this point. I was nervous and scared."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"It is what it is. I've been lied to my entire life."

Chase takes a sip of his coffee.

"I wish I would have known."

Sam raises an eyebrow to her dad.

"What did you know?"

"I knew that Brooke and I were supposed to give you up for adoption. We had felt like it was the best option. We were really young. I had no idea that Victoria and Richard were going to be the ones to adopt you."

"Neither did Brooke, but I grew up thinking she was my sister. She taught me everything I know, well except for music."

"Brooke, told me about that. My fiancée is Mia Catalano."

Sam's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Chase smiles and nods his head. "She's one of my favorite artists. I love her stuff."

"She wants to meet you by the way. We actually want your mom and you to come over for dinner tonight if it's okay?"

"I'll ask Brooke. Chase, do you think Mia would want to sing with me?" Sam asks in hope.

"I think she would love to."

Sam smiles brightly and finishes her coffee.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Brooke, why do you look so worried?" Julian asks from his side of the table.

Brooke looks up from her lunch and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I'm ruining our lunch date here. Sam's spending time with Chase. It's not that I'm worried per say, but I'm jealous because I don't want her to like him better than me."

Julian sets down his fork and sighs.

"Sam's a good kid Brooke. Despite the circumstances you raised her for most of her life. She's a good kid. She's just trying to adjust to this new situation. Her grandparents die and for her whole life she thought it was her real parents. She finds out that her sister is actually her mother and she had to leave everything she knew behind to come to Tree Hill."

Brooke frowns. "Could you make me feel any worse Julian?"

"Sorry, all that I am saying is that Sam will come around. Didn't you say that you are surprising her by bringing her boyfriend down for the weekend?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, Steven's a good guy and I like him. Anyway, enough about that, let's talk about us."

Julian grins and nods his head.

"You know? I always thought you had a thing for Peyton."

Julian frowns and shakes his head.

"No, I've always liked you. I've just been Peyton's best friend, kind of like how Lucas is to you."

Brooke nods her head. "True and I promise one of these days we will have an actual date instead of lunch."

"It doesn't matter to me Brooke. A date's a date."

Brooke smiles before picking up her fork and digging into her lunch.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Chase and Sam were walking along the boardwalk.

"I have a boyfriend. He's perfect at least in my eyes. He's still back in New York and I love him. It was kind of hard moving. I didn't want to, but I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Do I have to give this kid one of those embarrassing fatherly speeches about dating you?" Chase asks with uncertainty.

Sam laughs and shakes her head. "No, you don't. In fact don't ever do that, okay?"

Chase smiles and nods his head. "I can do that. I'll only step in if I have to."

"That's acceptable."

"Good."

"So, you kind of moved around a lot right?" Sam asks once Chase and she sat down at a nearby bench.

"Yeah, I went from New York to a few other states. My senior year I attended Tree Hill High and graduated. After that I went off and did my own thing then moved back here."

"Things get easier, right?" Sam asks with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, Sam, things will get better."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I can't believe I am doing this," Brooke mutters as she steps out of the car.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks alongside Brooke up the driveway.

"Yeah, well, he is my dad after all."

"I know this Sam, but he is also my ex."

"You were only fourteen," Sam points out.

Brooke looks down at her daughter.

"It's different when you create a life together."

"I wouldn't know."

Brooke narrows her eyes. "Keep it that way."

Brooke knocks on the door and is greeted by Mia.

"I'm glad you guys could come, come on in."

Brooke steps through the threshold, but Sam is still rooted in her spot.

"Sam, come on," Brooke states.

Sam steps out of it and looks sheepishly at Brooke and Mia.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Mia states with a smile. "Chase is almost done with dinner so we can head into the dining room and just get to know each other a little bit."

"Sure," Brooke says with a smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Do you think they have any idea that they are leaving us out of the conversation?" Chase asks Brooke.

"Nope, but at least Sam and Mia are getting along."

Chase smiles and nods his head.

"So, Haley was the one that upped your career?"

"She helped me produce my first album, but if it wasn't for Peyton then I don't think I would be here without her. Plus, I also wouldn't have met your dad," Mia finishes with a smile. "Chase mentioned that you played."

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Yeah, but he's never really heard me sing or play before."

"Well why don't we go show him?" Mia asks.

"Only if you sing with me," Sam proposes.

"I think we can arrange that." Mia turns her attention to Chase and Brooke. "Sam and I are going to put on a show for you two so come on."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Chase took a seat on the couch while Mia and Sam talked about what they were going to sing.

"How good is she?" Chase asks Brooke.

Brooke smiles, "She's great."

Mia and Sam sit down on two stools that Mia had brought. Mia handed Sam an extra guitar. Both girls started playing. Mia was the one to sing first.

"_Gone away are the golden days/Just a page in my diary/So here I am, a utopian citizen/Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism/Memories they're following me like a shadow now/And I'm dreaming/And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief"_

Sam joins in at the chorus.

"_I've seen your act/And I know all the facts/I'm still in love with who I wish you were/It ain't hard to see/Who you are underneath/I'm still in love with who I wish you were/And I wish you were here"_

Mia let's Sam takes the next part of the song.

"_I was true as the sky is blue/I couldn't soon say the same for you/So now I find denial in my eyes/I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind/Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart/For what it is/Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions"_

Chase listens to his daughter sing and he's in awe. He was wondering where in the world she got her talent from.

"She's amazing."

"I know."

"_I've seen your act/And I know all the facts/I'm still in love with who I wish you were/It ain't hard to see/Who you are underneath/I'm still in love with who I wish you were/And I wish you were here"_

After the song was finished Sam looks up at her family sheepishly.

"So, was I any good?" Sam asks with a smile.

All Sam got were smiles and claps as an answer. She was taking it as a good sign.


	12. Telling the Truth

**A/N: I haven't updated this in awhile and I apologize for that. I just don't know where this story is heading. I've just been in a rut and I don't want to write useless crap so help me out some. Do any of you know any ideas on how this story could go?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Telling the Truth

"How does it feel daddy?" Mia asks as she sits down at the table with some tea.

"It's different," Chase admits with a grin. "I never thought that I would see her again you know? When I gave up my rights it was like giving up a piece of my heart. Then I see Sam and it's like I got that piece back. With you pregnant now, I get to be a dad all over again. I get to do the things that Brooke did when Sam was a baby. I lost that chance with her."

"Chase, the circumstances at the time were different. You were young and so was Brooke. You can't blame yourself for giving her up, not when you have her back now."

Chase nods his head.

"I get that. I listen to her and I talk to her, but it will never make up for the years that I missed."

"Honey, you just got to make sure you don't miss anymore."

**-NJS- **

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and sees Sam lying on her bed with her journal lying on her chest. Brooke sits on the edge of her daughter's bed and pushes the few strands of hair away from her face. Sam's eyes flutter open and Brooke smiles.

"It's time to wake up."

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"When I was little, you always came into my room and pushed the hair out of my face and just watched me until I woke up, you were being real maternal like. I just never understood it until now."

"Yeah well, I could never really let you go."

Sam closes her journal and sits up in her bed.

"I hate those five years. I grew up knowing what love was and then one day the love just disappeared. I'm not trying to hurt, but it was just a different feeling when I woke up every morning without you sitting like you are now. I got used to it."

"Now you'll just have to get un-used to it," Sam nods her head. "You have to be to school in an hour so I want you to hurry up and grab something to eat before I drop you off."

Sam yawns and nods her head. Brooke leaves the room and lets her daughter get ready for school.

**-NJS- **

"How do you like Tree Hill so far?" Brittany asks with a smile as she and Sam find a spot in the court yard to eat their lunch.

"It's not as busy as New York is, but I've gotten used to it quite easily."

"That's good. I've heard a few rumors around the school lately."

Sam looks at Brittany amused.

"And what are those?"

"You were sent to live here because you got kicked out of your old school for being a total badass."

Sam snorts and shakes her head. She hasn't talked about her life to Brittany, but she felt that maybe she could now.

"I'll tell you now, but you have to promise not to spread it around or at least most of it."

Brittany nods her head.

"Of course not, you're my friend. I wouldn't do that to you."

Sam places her lunch on the table and looks around. Everyone else was minding their own business.

"My whole life I've been lied to, but with good intentions, I think. I grew up thinking that my grandparents were my parents and that my mother was my sister."

"Wow."

Sam laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah, my biological mother pretended to be my sister, but I understood why. She was fourteen, but still it was a shock when I found out. The only reason why I am here is because my grandparent's died leaving me in the custody of my mother who I thought was my sister. It's all just really crazy."

"Even if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me."

Both Sam and Brittany laugh out loud gaining looks from other students. Sam just glares at them.

**-NJS- **

Sam walks into Clothes over Bro's with a smile on her face. It was a great feeling telling Brittany about her life. The only other person she told was her boyfriend's family. It was amazing to actually tell a person she considered a friend the truth.

Brooke was busy with a customer when Sam entered so Sam walked behind the counter and placed her bag underneath it. She dug out her iPod and her notebook and just sat behind the counter and started writing, her head bopping up and down to the beat.

The older woman looked at Sam and smiled.

"Is this all you needed?" Brooke asks as she moves her attention away from Sam towards her paying customer.

"No, that's it," the older woman looks at Sam and smiles. "Is that your daughter?"

Brooke smiles brightly.

"Yes she is."

Sam looks at their interaction and pulls out an ear bud.

"What?"

Brooke and the woman laugh.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to what you have been doing."

Sam puts the ear bud back in her ear.

"Sorry about that. Are you sure that's all you need?"

The woman smiles gently.

"She looks just like you," Brooke smiles brightly at that.

"Thank-you."

The woman grabs her purchase and leaves the store. Brooke turns to Sam who is engrossed in her journal. Sam looks up when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Brooke was looking at her with amused eyes. Sam takes off her ear buds and shuts off her iPod.

"What's up?"

"How was school?"

"I told Brittany," Sam says with a smile.

"Who is Brittany and what did you tell her?"

"Brittany is my friend and I told her everything."

"How do you feel about that?"

Sam shoves her journal into her bag.

"It feels pretty damn good."


	13. Deflowered Already

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but I was busy watching American Idol and then I put in Season 2 of Charmed on DVD so I got sidetracked…anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Deflowered Already

Brooke stands looking at her daughter in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. Did her daughter really just admit that?

"Say that again," Brooke pleads.

Sam glances at Steven who looks like he's about to pass out. His shirt on backwards and his hair was messy.

"He didn't deflower me. I'm not a virgin."

"Oh."

**A day earlier…**

Sam walks into the kitchen with a frown on her face. Her boyfriend hasn't been answering his phone. Sam's been in Tree Hill for six months now. With school on summer break and with Brittany away on a trip Sam's been lonely.

After being in Tree Hill for a month her father had finally told her that Mia was pregnant, ever since then Sam has been preparing herself with a sibling. Her mom and Julian have gotten extremely close, as close as you can without actually living together.

Brooke looks at her daughter with a frown.

"What's up with you?"

"Steven won't answer his damn phone."

Brooke raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and glances at her visitor sitting on the couch looking at them. Sam hadn't noticed him yet which made everything even better.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for it. Why don't you call him again?"

Sam just stares at her mom. Her phone vibrates and she picks it up. Brooke watches as Sam's eyebrows furrows.

"What does it say?"

"Turn around," Sam states. Sam turns around and is shocked to see her boyfriend standing there with open arms.

"Are you going to greet me or what?"

Sam jumps off of the stool and launches herself in Steven's arms. Brooke looks at the couple and smiles brightly. She was happy that her daughter was happy.

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally asks as Steven sets her down on the ground.

"Your mom invited me for the week. I have to sleep on the couch, but I am very excited to see you."

Sam walks over to Brooke and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks…mom."

Sam pulls away and leaves Brooke in a daze. She was finally called mom for the first time in her life and it was absolutely amazing.

"Why don't you get dressed and then you can go show me this town?"

Sam smiles and runs to her room.

**-NJS-**

"So, how has your life been?" Steven asks as he and Sam walk up to the river court.

"I'm getting a brother or a sister soon and I mean like really soon as in the next week or so."

"But Brooke's not pregnant."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"I met my dad. He actually lives her and Mia is his fiancée and she's pregnant."

"Well are you going to have a brother or a sister?"

"They want to be surprised so I won't know until the day comes."

Steven brings Sam closer to him and brings his lips down to hers. After a few minutes Sam comes up for air.

"God I missed you."

Sam looks at Steven's looks and quickly shakes her head.

"We can't do that here."

Steven frowns.

"We haven't had that problem before."

"I know that, but I don't think my mom knows about my non-existent virginity."

"Babe, it's been almost a year you know?"

Sam grins and nods her head.

"Trust me I know. Maybe if my mom is with Julian and we have the house to ourselves it's possible we can get some time in, but otherwise you will just have to stick to phone sex my friend."

Steven grins and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"We could always try public sex."

Sam glares and shakes her head.

"Not a chance in hell for that."

**-NJS- **

Brooke rushes into Tric in a hurry.

"I got your message what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

Brooke sighs and sits on a stool next to Chase.

"Of course you can. It's hard, but you can do it."

Chase turns to Brooke with a frown.

"It's easy for you to say, you raised Sam, I didn't," Chase says harshly.

"There is nothing I can do about that Chase. I can't change the past. It was just how it was supposed to be, but like I told you when we were fourteen, like it or not you are a dad now start acting like one!"

Chase sighs and nods his head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. I fixed the nursery. Mia is almost due and I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl and I have a teenager who hasn't talked to me in a few days."

"She's been down lately with Brittany gone, but Steven is here so she's happy now."

"Is that the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, there in love Chase."

"That's good for her. I want to meet him though."

"You will," Brooke promises. "But I have to go and get ready for my date with Julian."

Chase grins.

"When is he going to move into your house?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Sam loves him," Chase says with sincerity. "But Sam's my daughter not his."

"You don't have to be so territorial Chase. Julian knows that you are her dad. He just wants to be another person that she can turn to in her time of need. Like when she can't come to me or you. She has Mia for that as well."

**-NJS-**

"Your mom left a half hour ago," Steven says as he leans against Sam's door jam.

Sam looks at her boyfriend and grins.

"Is that so?"

Steven nods his head and smiles wide when Sam stands in front of him taking off her shirt. Steven throws his shirt off and Sam reaches his pants

"Now let's get comfier," Sam states as she drags Steven towards her bed by his belt loops.

Sam lies down on her back with Steven on top of her. His pants were taken off and he was left in his boxers.

"Did you bring protection?"

"Yeah, no offense, but I'm too young to be a dad."

Sam laughs and watches as Steven gets situated.

"Yeah well I'm too young to be a mom. I kind of want to break that history."

Steven takes off Sam's panties and enters her slowly. They both moan out loud.

"You're so tight," Steven groans as he pushes in and out.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Sam says as she pulls at Steven's hair.

"Feisty, I love it," Steven says before he captures Sam's lips with passion.

**-NJS-**

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Julian apologizes as he drives down the street to Brooke's house.

"Julian, it's okay. We can just have dinner at my place. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, but I could have sworn I had made reservations. I guess I must have forgotten."

Julian parks the car in Brooke's driveway. The quickly walk into the house.

"I'll just go and see if Sam and Steven want to eat with us."

Julian looks around the room and frowns.

"They're not here."

"They're probably just in Sam's room."

Julian coughs and looks at Brooke with wide eyes.

"You let Sam have her boyfriend in her bedroom."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"It's not like they're going to do anything."

"I don't want to step over my boundaries here Brooke, but didn't you have Sam at fourteen?"

Brooke quickly busts into Sam's room and groans at what she sees. She closes her eyes.

"Get dressed, now and meet me out in the living room."

Sam looks at Steven who was quickly putting on his pants.

"Did she seem calm to you?"

"That's what scares the hell out of me," Steven replies seriously.

**-NJS- **

Julian left the house quickly after Brooke had entered the living room. He promised Brooke that he would call her later and she kissed him goodbye. Brooke looks up sharply as her daughter and his boyfriend make their way to the couch. She rolls her eyes at Steven because he hadn't bothered fixing his shirt. Brooke turns her gaze towards Steven.

"Did you just deflower my baby girl in her bedroom?"

Steven stays stock still. Sam looks at him and frowns.

"He didn't deflower me. I'm not a virgin."

Brooke stands looking at her daughter in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. Did her daughter really just admit that?

"Say that again," Brooke pleads.

Sam glances at Steven who looks like he's about to pass out. His shirt on backwards and his hair was messy.

"He didn't deflower me. I'm not a virgin."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

Brooke looks at her daughter and sighs.

"No, I'm not. I have to process, so I'm going to go in my room. Don't have sex."

Sam watches quietly as Brooke walks into her room and closes the door. Steven turns to his girlfriend.

"What do we do now?"


	14. Hey Steven

**A/N: I actually managed to get another update. I feel so proud. The song I used I switched Stephen to Steven so it matched with my story…go with it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Hey Steven

It had been a few hours since Sam's confession and Brooke hadn't left her room. Sam was starting to get a little worried about it. She didn't think it was a big deal, but not hearing a word from Brooke was leaving her a little bit on edge.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her," Sam says as she stands up from the couch. She and Steven had been watching a movie.

"Yeah, I'll just be here."

Sam takes a breath and hesitantly goes into her mother's room. Brooke was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Sam frowns, closes the door and lies down on the side of the bed that Brooke wasn't on.

"It's not a big deal," Sam says casually.

Brooke huffs, but doesn't say a word.

"I'm not going to apologize either. I mean did you actually think that I was still a virgin. I mean I am fifteen."

"I just hoped that maybe you wouldn't make the same mistakes that I made."

"So, I'm a mistake now?"

Brooke sighs and sits up in bed.

"That's not how I wanted it to mean. Honestly, I was stupid when I was fourteen and I can't change that, but because of my stupidity, I got you and that is one thing I won't apologize for, but Sam, sex is a big deal. You can't just have sex with anybody."

Sam nods her head and sits up.

"I get that, but the thing is that Steven is my boyfriend and honestly we probably shouldn't have had sex the way we did, but I gave him everything I have. And I don't think it was a mistake. We lost it together and it hurt and it took me months to get over the hurtness factor, but I'm covered with birth control or whatnot."

"That's good, but I would rather not have to walk in on my daughter having sex with her boyfriend, or with anybody for that matter."

"I know what you mean, but you also could have knocked as well, then it wouldn't have been so bad."

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, it still would have been bad, but talk to me Sam. Can you do that? Please talk to me."

"I will, but there is nothing to talk about right now. I think you scared the crap out of my boyfriend though."

"Good," Brooke says with a smile. "I'm not going to send him home, if that's what you are thinking. No more boys in your bedroom and no more sex under my roof and that doesn't mean that you can go have sex in public."

Sam makes a face.

"I don't do that."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

**-NJS- **

A few days later Brooke approached Sam in the kitchen before Sam was heading off with Steven to meet Chase.

"Sam, can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think of Julian?"

Sam giggles and looks at her mother.

"I think you should just ask him to move in already. You both are driving me crazy."

Brooke smiles and hugs her daughter tight.

"Thanks beetle."

"No problem grasshopper," Sam says as she pulls away from her mom. "I don't know how long we'll be gone so make sure you ask Julian soon, okay?"

"I gotcha," Brooke responds with a smile. "Have fun with your father?"

"I'll try."

Brooke sighs as she watches her daughter leave the house hand in hand with her boyfriend. Brooke smiles and pulls out her phone.

"Hey Julian, what do you say about having dinner with me?"

**-NJS- **

"Come in, come in," Mia says with a smile. "I'm Mia and you must be Steven."

Steven smiles and accepts the hug from Mia.

"Yes, that's me."

"He's a cutie Samantha," Mia says causing Steven to blush. "Chase, your daughter and her boyfriend are here!"

Chase comes in from the other room and he hugs Sam before turning his gaze to Steven.

"Do you treat her good?"

"Yes sir."

Chase smiles and nods his head to the side.

"Okay than, I don't really do well with interrogating. I'll leave that one to Brooke. Why don't we just have some dinner and then maybe we can get Sam to perform a number for us or something."

Sam rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

**-NJS-**

"I love our times together," Julian says as he and Brooke settle in front of the light fire regardless of the warm temperature outside.

"So, do I. I haven't felt this way in a long time Julian. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. With Chase it was different, we were both very young and I think it was puppy love," Julian laughs and Brooke smiles. "But he gave Sam so my level of love for him will always be different. With you Julian, I can barely breathe. I love you so much that I can barely breathe and it's the best feeling in the world."

Julian gives Brooke his famous grin.

"Then it's a good thing that I love you, too. And I love Sam. I haven't spent a whole lot of time with her these days, but she's apart of you. You guys are my family and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Move in with me?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Julian grins wider.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Julian says before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

**-NJS- **

Sam sat on the edge of the couch with her guitar in her hand. She never passed on a performance. They saying goes 'practice makes perfect'.

Steven sat directly in front of Sam and Mia and Chase sat on the loveseat in their living room.

"So, I wrote this before I started dating Steven."

_Hey Steven, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

Steven grinned happily. He always loved songs with his name in them.

Mia glanced at Chase who was busy listening to his daughter do her thing. Mia knew talent when she saw it. She wondered if Sam was willing to record a record.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

Hey Steven, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

"I love listening to her," Chase says as he sits closer to Mia.

"Her brother or sister seems to enjoy it as well," Mia says as she places her hand on her stomach. Chase grins.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Steven continued to listen to his girlfriend sing a song for him. Sam kept giving him smiles all throughout the song and Steven couldn't help, but fall in love with her even more then he already was. He knew it was going to be hard, but hopefully their relationship would last the long distance.

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

Hey Steven, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

Sam looked at her father and Mia and couldn't help, but smile even more. She had her family and it was amazing. Thoughts kept drifting as she continued strumming and singing. Her life had been crazy at times, but music was the only thing to calm her down. It was more than just a hobby. It was her life.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself


	15. Moving In

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last week, but I got sidetracked with my new story. Hopefully I can get an update for Defying Gravity and Complications of the Heart tonight, but we'll see.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Moving In

Sam bounds her way into the kitchen were Julian and Brooke are sitting at the table with coffee in their hands. It was moving day in the Davis household and Sam was excited about it. She really liked Julian and she could tell that he was good for her mom. He made Brooke smile which made Sam smile.

"Morning Samson," Julian greets as he spots Sam enter the room.

"Good morning Julian, morning mom," Sam finishes hesitantly. She was still getting used to calling Brooke mom, but it was becoming easier.

Brooke smiles up at her daughter and pushes a chair with foot. Sam takes the hint and sits down at the table.

"Are you ready to be a mover?"

"Not particularly, no, but I actually had a thought that I wanted to talk to you about."

Brooke glances at Julian before addressing her daughter.

"What is that thought?"

"I want to redo my room. I've had this idea for awhile and I want to actually do it and I figured with Julian moving in and you two redoing your room, I figured why couldn't I?"

"That sounds great. Do you have any idea on what you want to do?"

Sam had been planning her dream bedroom since she was in New York. Victoria had never let her redo her room so her dream went down the tubes, but now was her perfect shot.

"Hold on a second," Sam states before running into her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Julian questions Brooke as he places his mug into the sink.

"I'm not sure," Brooke watches Sam enter the kitchen again. "But we'll find out."

Sam slides her notebook across the table and watches as Brooke flips through it.

"I was thinking that if I painted my room Poseidon I could use an off white color to stencil in song lyrics around my bedroom walls."

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Brooke says as she looks at some of Sam's song lyrics.

"I'm glad you like it, but could you stop reading my unfinished lyrics please," Sam pleads softly.

Brooke snaps her head up and quickly closes the notebook.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam turns her head to Julian who was now leaning against the counter with a huge smile on his face. "What do you think of the idea Julian?"

"I like it. I've never actually thought about putting stuff onto my bedroom walls. In high school I only had math posters on my walls."

Sam looks at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Nerd," Brooke and Sam say in unison causing Julian to frown.

Brooke looks at the look on Julian's face and pouts. She gets up from her chair and hugs him tightly.

"Julian, don't look so sad. You're my nerd."

Julian and Sam start laughing.

**-NJS-**

"I'm really glad that you asked me to help," Chase says with a smile as he starts painting one wall in his daughter's room.

"Well I'm glad that you could help. I know Mia is due any day. I just don't want you to have to miss the birth of your child."

"I didn't miss yours and I'm not going to miss my next one."

Sam stops painting and places her paint brush into the can.

"What was it like?" Sam questions softly.

Chase turns to Sam.

"What was 'what' like?"

"My birth, I mean I could ask mom and everything, but I think she would only remember the pain and such, but with you it's a total different experience. I mean what was it like for you?"

Chase sits down on the tarp covered floor and leans against the wall that wasn't painted. Sam does the same.

"Growing up, I've always had different emotions in me. When your mom told me she was pregnant, I was scared. When I told my parents, I was terrified. When your mom was gripping my hand through the birth I was in pain. The moment I heard your cries and I got to hold you for the first time, I felt love and nothing else compared to it. It was my favorite emotion. You were so little and when my parents told me we had to go I was heartbroken because I knew then that that was the only time I would ever hold you again."

Sam choked back a sob as she listened to her father's words. But there was one thing that she realized. Sam scoots closer to her dad and opens up his arms. On instinct Chase wraps his arms around her.

"You were wrong about one thing. You do get to hold me again."

Chase smiled down at his daughter.

"Yeah, I do."

**-NJS-**

Julian watches Brooke leaning against the wall near Sam's bedroom.

"One would say that's an invasion of privacy."

Brooke wipes at her eyes and walks away from Sam's bedroom.

"I was just curious. She's my daughter Julian. I'm going to worry about her."

Julian places the box he was carrying from outside down at the table.

"Sam is with her father. I really don't think you have to worry about her."

Brooke nods her head slightly and takes a seat.

"I know I don't, but I'm jealous. I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. For so long it was just Sam and I, of course under different circumstances, but I watched Sam grow up and Chase never got to do that and I can't ever make that up to him. And I want to so bad, but I can't."

Julian wraps his arms around Brooke tightly.

"I think he'll forgive you for it Brooke. Don't sell him so short. He's a good man."

"Yeah," Brooke says as she smiles into Julian's chest.

The phone interrupts their special moment and Brooke pulls away from Julian with a smile.

"Davis residence," Brooke answers with a smile.

"_Brooke, it's me. I need to talk to Chase. It's important."_

"Um, he's talking with Sam right now and I really don't want to interrupt them."

"_Brooke, I'm in labor."_

"I'll get him right now. I'll make sure he gets there Mia. I promise."

"_Hurry Brooke."_

Brooke hangs up the phone and storms into Sam's room.

"Mia's in labor."


	16. Flashbacks a Birth

**A/N: Got this done faster than I thought. Loving it and I know you do too.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Flashbacks and a Birth

The minute that Chase heard Mia was in labor he ran out of Brooke's house, into his car and sped to the hospital. He swore he wasn't going to miss it one bit. The last time he had done this he was fourteen years old and it was his parents driving him to the hospital. This time it was himself. He could remember Sam's birth, clear as day.

"_I hate this. I hate you and I hate my life."_

_Chase looks at Brooke with a frown as Brooke gripped his hand tighter. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was so young for god's sake. He knew that he was giving his daughter up, but deep down inside he knew it wasn't right._

"_I'm never having sex again, if this is the result. AHH!"_

"_Brooke, you have to push. The baby is crowning. Come on push."_

"_AHH!"_

"_You're doing fine Brooke. It's going to be okay."_

_Chase quickly looks away when Brooke glares at him._

"_One more big push Brooke and your daughter will be here. That's it you can do it."_

"_UHHH!"_

_Brooke's grip on Chase's hand go slack as Brooke leans back on the bed. Her face was sweaty, but her eyes were locked onto the nurses who were cleaning her baby off. At the sound of cries Chase looked at their daughter immediately. He was a dad whether or not he was keeping the baby._

Chase parks the car and runs inside the hospital.

**-NJS-**

Brooke, Sam and Julian had arrived an hour ago. They were currently waiting in the waiting room for news on Mia and the delivery, but there was still no word. Sam was leaning against the wall in her paint covered clothes. She didn't have time to change before she was running out the door after her mom and Julian. Suffice to say, moving day was on hold.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sometimes it can take awhile," Brooke mentions. "I was in labor with you for seven hours."

Sam grimaces.

"Sorry."

Brooke chuckles and Julian smiles.

"God I want this baby to be here already. I want to be a sister…for real this time."

Brooke smiles gently at her daughter. Julian grabs her hand and Brooke leans her head against his shoulder as past memories flowed through her.

* * *

"_She's so beautiful," Brooke says adoringly as she gazes at her daughter. Her parents were standing around the room while Brooke and Chase were content to watch the little girl in Brooke's arms._

"_We make cute kids." Chase uses his finger to rub at Sam's cheek before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I have to go Brooke. I um, filled out the paperwork so you shouldn't have a problem."_

_Brooke looks at him and nods her head sadly._

"_I don't know if I'll ever see you again."_

"_Me either," Chase directs his attention to his little girl who still had no name. "I'm going to miss you sweet girl. Daddy loves you. Goodbye Brooke."_

_Brooke watched as Chase left her room not knowing that almost sixteen years later she would finally see him again._

"_Brooke, it's time."_

_Brooke looks up at her mother with sad eyes._

"_I don't want to give her up mom. I can't."_

_Victoria glances at her husband who nods his head silently._

"_We knew you were going to be like this. Brooke, you are too young to be a mother. We cannot let you go through live taking care of this child."_

"_What am I supposed to do huh?" _

"_She's my daughter."_

_Victoria shakes her head as she perches herself on the side of Brooke's bed and looks at the baby._

"_You're too young to be her mother, but not to be her sister."_

"_What?" Brooke questions softly. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Sign your rights over to us and your father and I will adopt her. This way this girl stays in the family and you won't feel guilty about giving her up."_

"_You could have told Chase that."_

"_I don't like that boy. He's not good for you Brooke, but I want you to do as I say and sign over your rights. This baby will be known as your sister and not your daughter."_

"_I want to name her," Brooke says adamantly._

_Victoria lefts out a huff, but nods her head._

"_Samantha Rae Davis. I think it's perfect for her."_

_Richard steps forward and looks at the baby in his daughter's hands._

"_That will suffice."_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Julian asks softly in Brooke's ear.

Brooke looks down in her lap where Sam's head was resting. Sam had moved there a half hour ago.

"I was thinking about Sam."

"Good thoughts I hope," Sam murmurs.

"Yes, good thoughts. Amazing thoughts."

**-NJS-**

"Wow, he's beautiful," Chase says as he holds his son for the first time. He looks at his fiancée who has tears in her eyes. "We made this."

"I know," Mia says with a big grin. "He looks a lot like you."

Chase chuckles as he holds his son closer to his chest.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing."

"I think it is."

Chase hands their little boy back to Mia.

"I'll let Sam know she's officially a sister."

"Bring them all in," Mia suggests.

"I will."

Mia watches as Chase leaves the room. Mia looks down at her son with a smile.

"You are going to get to meet your sister, baby, yes you are. It's going to be great."

**-NJS-**

Sam's eyes open wide and she quickly sits up when she spots her dad walking towards them.

"Six pounds seven ounces, he's beautiful."

"I have a brother."

Chase nods his head at his daughter.

"You have a brother and Mia wants you all to come back and meet the little guy. Are you interested?"

"Yes!" Sam says excitedly as she gets up from her seat.

Brooke and Julian grin behind her and they follow Chase to Mia's room.

Sam was the one who got to hold him first.

"What's his name?" Brooke asks as she watches her daughter interact with his sister.

"Scott Lee Adams."

"I love it," Sam says and watches amazed as little Scotty opens his eyes. "I think Scotty agrees as well."


	17. Sick Days

**A/N: I'm horrible I know, and I was planning to update this story last week, but I was recovering from my trip to Chicago so…yeah…**

**Anyways, I'm here and hopefully everything will be made up from this chapter so Enjoy.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Sick Days**

"I miss my daughter," Brooke whines as she sits down next to her boyfriend at the dinner table. "I miss her so much."

"Brooke, she's just been with her new brother for awhile."

"Julian, she hasn't slept in this house in three weeks. I've seen her once a day and it was a quick hello and that's it. I miss my daughter."

"I know you do, but the cuteness in the baby will wear off soon so she'll be home."

"Cuteness does not wear off Julian Baker, trust me I know."

"Whatever you say," Julian states as he holds up his hands in surrender.

Before Brooke can get another word in the front door opens with Chase carrying Sam in his arms. Brooke's eyes widen and she's instantly on her feet.

"Chase, what the hell happened?"

"She's sick," Chase whispers. "She was sleeping in the car. I didn't want to wake her."

"Let's move her to the bedroom. I'm glad that you finished it Julian."

"No worries," Julian says with a smile as he opens Sam's bedroom door.

Chase places Sam slowly on the bed. Brooke places her hand on Sam's forehead.

"She's definitely burning up."

Chase nods his head.

"Normally it wouldn't be a problem for her to stay at the house, but with little Scotty, we just can't risk anything."

Brooke pats Chase's upper arm.

"Don't worry about it. Go home to your son and when Sam's better I'll have you call her."

"I appreciate that Brooke," Chase says once the adults left Sam's room.

"She's your daughter too."

Chase smiles before waving goodbye.

Julian turned to Brooke in a panic.

"How do we take care of a sick kid?"

Brooke chuckles.

"I've done this before Julian, don't worry. You can make some chicken noodle soup while I go lay down next to Sam."

"Why?"

"Like I've said…I've done this before."

Julian does as he is told and Brooke reenters Sam's room.

**-NJS- **

Brooke lies down next to Sam and rubs her back soothingly. When Sam was younger it was the thing that seemed to get Sam to calm down when she was upset and it was comforting when she was sick.

Sam turns around and yawns.

"I don't feel good," Sam moans without opening her eyes.

"I know, baby. Julian is making you some soup and I want you to eat all of it okay?"

"I don't wanna."

"You don't have a say."

Sam opens her eyes and frowns.

"I'm so sick."

"You look sick sweetie. Tell mom what hurts."

"My throat hurts and my nose is all runny and my body aches."

"It sounds like a cold."

Sam closes her eyes again and yawns.

"I hate it. Make it go away."

Brooke chuckles and Sam moves to snuggle closer to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Sam. Sometimes you just have to fight through the illness."

When Sam didn't respond, Brooke looked down at her.

"Sam, are you still with me?"

All Brooke got was a snore.

**-NJS- **

Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw Julian stirring the soup on the stove.

"She is definitely sick."

Julian smiles and nods his head. Julian turns off the stove and faces his girlfriend.

"I've never had to do this before…take care of a sick kid. I feel out of my element here."

Brooke walks closer to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around him.

"I have the experience and I have had that experience with Sam many times. I know what to do and I know what comforts her and I will give you all of my secrets."

"Snuggles!"

Julian looked at Brooke with a grin and Brooke blushed.

"That's what Sam wants, excuse me," Brooke says as she extricates herself from Julian's arms.

**-NJS-**

"I'm pathetic," Sam whined as she felt Brooke lie back down with her. Brooke opened her arms and Sam instantly snuggled into her. "I hate being sick."

"You complain too much you know."

"I don't care."

"Are you going to be okay to eat a little something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"That wasn't what I asked Samantha Rae."

Sam groans and slowly sits up in bed.

"I guess, but I'm just sleepy," Sam says with a pout.

Brooke sits up and places her hand back on Sam's forehead.

"You're still warm, but I'll go get you some soup and grab some medicine for you."

"M'kay."

**-NJS-**

It took a week for Sam to get rid of her cold and even though she had some moments when she was a little lethargic she was okay. She was currently sitting on the couch with Julian.

"I'm glad you are better."

Sam looks in Julian's direction and smiles.

"I am too, I hate being sick. It's the worse feeling in the world."

Julian laughs and nods his head.

"We really missed you around her these last few weeks Sam."

Sam sighs and nods her head.

"I know I wasn't really around before, but it's hard trying to get used to everything. I'm trying though."

"Your mom complained the entire time."

Sam chuckles and apologizes. Brooke enters the house with a frown on her face.

"What's with you?" Sam questions as Brooke throws her a glare.

Before Brooke can respond she sneezes. Sam winces.

"Sorry."

Brooke groans and storms into her room.

A few seconds later Sam turns to Julian.

"You're next."

Julian frowns and looks away. He really hated being sick.


	18. Why

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter…I've been strapped for ideas with this story so if anyone wants to give me any, please shoot them my way.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Why**

Sam walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Brooke was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It's the first night where I actually slept through it. It just sucks you know. I thought I knew Steven. I really did."

Brooke places her cup of coffee on the table and wraps her arms around her daughter when she begins to cry. Sam hasn't stopped crying for a few days.

"Baby, he had his reasons and nobody knows what those reasons are, but it doesn't mean he didn't love you."

Sam pulls away from her mother.

"It's all your fault! If we hadn't have moved here Steven would have been just fine!"

Sam runs to her room and slams the door. Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

Julian comes out of the bedroom wondering what was going on.

"She blames you, doesn't she?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Brooke, it wasn't your fault. She's grieving."

"It still doesn't help the fact that Steven is dead Julian."

"When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, Sam and I will drive up to New York later this evening. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Julian nods his head.

"I think it's something that you two should do," Julian says as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend. Brooke rests her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope she's going to be okay."

"We all do," Julian says sincerely.

**-NJS-**

Brooke and Sam entered the Gilmore home, sadness clearly written on their faces. Sara, Steven's older sister hugged Sam tightly while tears fall from her eyes.

"It's good to see you. Hate the circumstances, but it's good to see you."

Brooke looked away from Sam and turned to Tyler and Stacy, Steven and Sara's parents.

"Hello Brooke," Tyler greeted kindly.

Stacy couldn't say a word. She was missing her baby boy.

"Hey, Mr. Gilmore."

"It means a lot to us that you brought your daughter. It truly does."

"Sam was close to Steven, it was only proper that we come."

Stacy turns to Brooke.

"Did he give you any reason that he was going to do this? Did he seem different to you? I just don't understand," Stacy cries out. "Why would my baby kill myself?"

Sara and Sam look at Stacy and Sara steps away to grab a hold of her mother's hand.

"Come on mom, let's go lie down."

Stacy and Sara leave the room and Sam goes to sit down on the couch. Brooke frowns at her daughter. Tyler watches the interaction between mother and daughter or lack thereof.

"Samantha, I really hope you don't blame your mother for any of this."

"I don't really want your opinion Tyler," Sam responds harshly.

"Sam, can we not do this right now? We are here for a funeral and then we have to go back home. It may sound harsh but it happens."

Sam doesn't listen to her mom and turned to Tyler.

"I want to sing at his funeral, if that's okay."

Tyler nods his head.

"Of course, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my family."

When Tyler leaves the room, Brooke sits down next to her daughter.

"Is that why you have been held up in your room for the last few days?"

Sam nods her head.

"I was writing. I didn't want to talk."

"It's understandable, sweetie."

Sam rests her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I don't blame you. I just want to understand why."

"I think in these situations everybody does that."

"There wasn't even a note. He just took a bunch of pills and never woke up. Was I a bad girlfriend, grasshopper?"

Brooke wraps her arms around her daughter.

"No beetle, you were great."

"Then why?"

"It's a question that no one can answer."

"That sucks," Sam says gloomily.

"Yeah, it does."

**-NJS-**

"Steven was 17 years old. He was a son, a boyfriend and a friend. We don't know the reasons why he did what he did. We can only hope that he's in a better place. Normally, it should be a son or a daughter that's burying their parents into the ground. Not a mother and a father who is burying their son…at this time, Steven's girlfriend, Samantha wanted to sing so I'm going to let her come up her and do that," Tyler got off of the stage and went to sit down next to his wife.

While Sam gave her sheet music to the pianist and set up the video that would display pictures of Steven.

_You must have been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh, why?  
That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were maskin' a troubled soul  
God only knows what went wrong  
And why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song  
Mmmmmmm..._

The video reel started to show pictures of Steven as a baby and continued to show pictures of him with his family.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Rounding third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun_

Next on the video reel were pictures of Steven and Sam at the start of their relationship. Sitting in her pew, Brooke gave a watery smile when she saw the picture of Sam trying to tackle a smiling Steven to the ground.

Stacy rested her head on her husband's shoulder and silently cried while watching the pictures.

_Oh, why?  
That's what I keep askin'  
And, was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were maskin' the troubled soul  
Oh, god only knows what went wrong  
And why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song  
Yeah..._

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_  
_A golden sun is shining on my face_  
_Through tangled thoughts I hear, a mockingbird sing_  
_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

Tears started to form in Sam's eyes as she continued to sing. She kept eyes on her mother so that she wouldn't stop singing. Her memories flooding in her mind while doing so.

_Oh, why?  
There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question:  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong  
They lied  
And now you're gone  
And we cry_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_

The last picture on the video reel showed tow different photos. The first one was of Steven as a baby and the second one was the last picture of Steven taken, at age seventeen.

_Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song_

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	19. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I'm barely getting ideas for this story so please help me out. It may even help if you give me a song and artist so that I can write chapters based off of the song…HELP!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Chasing Cars**

Sam was sitting on the couch of her father's house holding her little brother Scotty in her arms. It had been a month since Steven's funeral and Sam was still grieving. It wasn't as bad as before, but she was still hurt. She and her mom made up and Sam apologized for the way she was being.

Brooke was currently speaking with Mia about her wedding dress and Chase was sitting in the chair watching a game on TV.

"How have you been doing lately?" Chase asks once a commercial comes on.

Sam looks up from her brother to smile at her father.

"Things are okay. I still hurt, but it's natural. I lost my grandparents and then I lose my boyfriend all in a short time. It just kind of sucks."

"I have no idea what you are going through, but I am here for you Sam. I want to help you get through this rough patch in your life."

Sam just smiles at her father. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

**-NJS-**

"Do you have any idea on the dress you want to wear?"

Mia shakes her head.

"No I don't, but I figured we could come up with something later."

Brooke nods her head in understanding.

"You didn't invite me over here to talk about a wedding did you?"

Mia shakes her head.

"Sorry I invited you under false pretences, but I just needed to talk to somebody."

"What do you want to talk about?" Brooke asks in concern.

"You loved Chase at one time, didn't you?"

Brooke slowly nods her head.

"At one point, but we were young. We didn't really know what love is. We had Sam together and she is the product of that love just like Scotty is the product of you and Chase's love. Mia, what you are feeling right now is only normal."

"It's just Chase and I have been engaged for awhile and now we have a son and his daughter is in his life now and I just feel kind of out of place. Do you ever get that feeling?"

Brooke nods her head.

"When I went to New York to pick up Sam. I had been gone for five years, not by my choice, but I had to, to keep up the charade of Sam being my sister. Sam had changed from the young girl I left. It was heartbreaking and then I come back and she wouldn't talk to me and we talked about everything. I felt out of place then like I didn't know my own daughter and it was true. I didn't. Five years can change a lot of people and that's what happened."

"I don't want things to change. I don't want to get married and then have Chase change on me."

"He won't change and if he does you'll both change together. You're parents, it's really inevitable."

**-NJS-**

"Sam, I need your help with something," Julian says as he sees Sam sitting on the couch in the living room.

Sam looks away from the TV and raises his eyebrow.

"And what kind of help would that be?"

Julian sits on the couch and hands Sam a script.

"Now normally I wouldn't be handling the music for the movie, but I think it's important that I know all aspects of it. I just can't figure out what kind of music to put into this particular scene."

"First of all, what's the movie?"

"It's about a girl and a boy who are best friends, boy meets new girl and he thinks he's in love while the best friend realizes she's in love with him. After spending more and more time together they realize they belong with each other and so on and so forth. The scene I am having trouble with is them coming to terms with it. They would be lying in their respective beds at night and just contemplating what they want to do."

Sam thinks about it for a minute and then smiles.

"I have just the song. Let me go grab my guitar."

Sam runs to her room to grab her guitar. She sits down and starts to play and sing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

**-NJS-**

Chase and Mia were lying in bed enjoying the quiet time. Scotty was put to bed a few minutes ago.

"Chase, if we get married, are things going to change?"

Chase turns his head.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is will we change as people?"

Chase grabs his fiancé's hand and smiles to reassure her.

"No we won't and if we do we will change to be better people not worse. I promise you that."

"I love you Chase Adams."

"And I love you Mia Catalano," Chase says before closing his eyes after Mia closes hers.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

**-NJS-**

Brooke and Julian had just settled into bed when Brooke rolled over and cuddled into her boyfriend's side.

"Sam told me what she did for you today. She was happy that she could help. I think she enjoyed it."

"I'm glad that she helped. I was completely stuck Brooke. It was nice to connect with Sam. I really enjoyed it."

"She did too. For once she wasn't crying today and I really felt like maybe it was a step forward."

"I just hope she doesn't stay sad the rest of her life," Julian comments before sighing and closing his eyes.

Brooke doesn't respond. She just closes her eyes and let's sleep overtake her.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes_  
_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things_  
_Will never change for us at all_

**-NJS-**

Sam rolled over and sought out the picture of her dead boyfriend. Steven was smiling happily and his arms were around Sam. Today, she was sad, but she hadn't cried and it was the first time in awhile that she had done that. Reaching over, Sam grabs the picture off of her bedside table and opens the drawer. She places the picture face down and shuts the drawer. Sam rolls over to her original position and closes her eyes. Today had been a good day.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_


	20. Fathers and Daughter

**A/N: This should've been up on Thursday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Fathers and Daughter**

School had been out for more than a week already and Sam was happy that it was summer. She and Brittany had been spending most of their days swimming at the Scott household or down at the beach. Brittany had really been there when Sam had told her that her boyfriend had committed suicide a few months before.

More things had happened in the town of Tree Hill while Sam was in her little depression.

Lucas and Peyton few to Vegas on a whim and gotten married.

Mia and Chase had everything set and ready for their wedding.

Nathan and Haley are expecting a new addition to their family.

Today, Sam and Brittany were at the beach lying on their towels in their bikinis talking about the upcoming weekend, specifically, father's day.

"What are you going to do?"

Sam turns her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"You have like two dads, what are you going to do for father's day?"

"I don't know. I've never really celebrated this stuff before. Am I supposed to do something?"

"Yeah, you can like give your dad a card or something. Spend some time together. That's what I do with my dad. I mean you see Julian as your dad, too, right?"

"I don't know how I feel."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Sam, don't sweat it."

**-NJS- **

Mia walked into the nursery and found Chase rocking their son gently in his arms.

"Father's day is tomorrow, are you excited for it?"

Chase looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Yeah, I really am. When I was younger and I didn't have Sam in my life, father's day was always hard for me, but now I have a son and my daughter is back in my life so this day is going to be awesome."

"Well Sam said she will be here around noon tomorrow, so you have that to look forward to."

Chase smiles widely.

"We haven't seen her in weeks. I'm excited," Chase says as he lays Scotty into his crib.

"I can tell," Mia says with a grin.

When Chase sees Scotty close his eyes he walks over to Mia and gathers her in his arms.

"Let Scotty sleep and then me and you can have some of our own one on one time."

Mia grins and follows Chase out the door.

**-NJS- **

Sam comes home from the beach and sees Julian standing in the kitchen. Julian looks at Sam's bathing suit and frowns. It showed too much of Sam's assets and he didn't like it at all.

"I hope you wore a shirt at the beach."

Sam looked at Julian funny as she set her stuff on the ground.

"Um…no. I was at the beach. I wore this."

"Next time you are wearing a shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why," Julian muttered before walking away.

Sam was left standing in the middle of the kitchen totally confused until she had the time to figure it out…then she smiled. He was trying to protect her, be a father to her and she realized that she didn't mind one bit.

Brooke walked into the house a few minutes later and looked at Sam's outfit just like Julian had minutes before.

"I hope you wore a shirt."

Sam just laughed and walked into her room with her things leaving Brooke the confused one.

**-NJS-**

Brooke and Julian were snuggled on the couch. Sam had left over an hour ago to go to Chase and Mia's.

"You've been quiet all day," Brooke mentions as a commercial comes on TV.

"Today is father's day. I'm not a father so I've just been kind of sad."

"Julian, that's not true. You treat Sam like your own flesh and blood."

Julian turns to his girlfriend and sighs.

"I know that, but she already has a father. She doesn't need another one."

"This is all new to Sam as well Julian. When she still thought I was her sister we never celebrated father's day either. My dad was never around."

Julian nods his head.

"I love her like she's my kid. I just wished I knew how she saw me is all."

Brooke leans over and kisses Julian softly.

"Don't fret over it Julian. This situation isn't easy for any of us."

**-NJS- **

"Happy Father's Day," Sam says again with a smile. They had all just finished dinner. Mia had cooked while Sam, Scotty and Chase played in the living room.

"Sam, you don't have to keep saying it. You gave me gifts and a card and you came over for dinner. That's more than enough."

Sam nods her head.

"I know that, but I've never had a chance to do anything before so it's kind of nice. I like it."

Chase grins. Mia takes a seat next to her fiancé on the couch while holding baby Scotty in her arms.

"What time do you have to go home? I know your mom wants you to be home by curfew."

Sam glances down at her watch.

"I have a few things I have to do at home as well so I have to get going pretty soon actually."

Chase looks outside and frowns.

"It's getting dark so why don't you head on home. We'll hang tomorrow or something."

Sam gets up from her chair and hugs her father. She kisses her brother on the forehead and gives Mia a one armed hug.

"I'll see you all later."

**-NJS-**

Sam walked into the house after stopping by Brittany's for a few minutes. Julian was sitting in the kitchen and Sam assumed Brooke was in her room or the bathroom.

Julian looked at Sam and smiled.

"How was your night with your dad?"

"It was great, thanks for asking."

It was awkward in the room and both Julian and Sam could tell that. Sam went into her room quickly and Julian raised an eyebrow at Sam's behavior. He thought it was odd.

Sam came back into the room with her notebook and a card. She handed it to Julian.

"Happy Father's Day."

Julian looked at Sam in shock.

"Sam, I don't know what to say." Sam had given him her notebook, the same notebook that Julian had seen Sam write in on countless occasions.

"Everything I have to say is in the card and I'd like your opinion on some of the stuff I wrote, but for now I'm going to go to bed."

Julian set Sam's notebook on the table and opened the card.

_I've never really done something like this before. Before I had no dad because my life had basically been a lie and then I went from having no dad, to one dad and now its two dads. _

_Julian, you love my mother and I know you see me as your daughter and that's amazing._

_I just want you to know that I see you as a father as well which is why I am giving you my blessing for the question you had asked me last week._

_Just know that I am in your corner._

_Love,_

_Your future step-daughter_

Julian closed the card and smiled not caring that tears were falling down his face.


	21. Marry You

**A/N: One of the few updates that I have this week…so sorry that I haven't updated my other stories…most of the new updates are half written so it shouldn't take too long for me to fix it.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Marry You**

"I bet you three are wondering why I wanted to meet with you. The only reason I have is that you all are musicians."

Haley, Mia and Sam looked at Julian like he was crazy.

"That's right Julian. We are musicians, what does that have to do with anything?"

Julian picked up Sam's song book from his bag and flipped it open to a page. Sam smiled when she read the song title.

"I want to propose to Brooke, but in a way that she will never forget. I want to sing to her."

"Can you sing Julian?"

Julian shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think it really matters as long as you girls are singing with me."

Sam grabbed her song book back and closed it shut.

"Any ideas on how we are going to do this?"

"Actually, I do," Julian announces before going into his plan.

**-NJS- **

Planning had never been Julian's best thing. Usually his plans were clichéd and downright boring. So it wasn't a surprise when Mia, Haley and Sam disagreed with Julian's plan.

Julian slumps in his chair.

"That place has no meaning for anyone," Haley says.

"Julian, where is the first place you met my mom?" Sam asks.

"Tric," Julian replies. "I bought her a drink and we became friends right after that."

"Propose there," Mia states with a huge smile. "I'd be perfect too, especially if you do it tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Julian asks hesitantly hoping he would like where Mia was going with whatever she was trying to explain.

"It's talent night at Tric, we can perform there and you can propose right after the song is over."

Julian smiles.

"I like that idea, but I think we need to practice the song. I'm not the world's best singer."

"Let's do it," Sam says eagerly.

**-NJS- **

"Julian, why are we going out tonight? I just want to stay home with Sam," Brooke whines as she follows Julian into Tric.

"Brooke, we are gathering with friends. Peyton and Lucas are still gone and Nathan, Haley, Mia and Chase wanted to go out with us."

"Who is watching the kids?"

"Brooke, don't worry about the kids okay? They are being well taken care of, now can we go join our friends at the table and have a good time tonight?"

Brooke gives Julian an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry."

Julian gives Brooke a kiss.

"It's not a problem."

Julian walks behind Brooke as they walk towards the table. He subtly places a hand in his pants pocket and feels the small velvet box inside. He was nervous.

**-NJS-**

The supposed talent in Tree Hill was horrible. Everyone in the audience could tell. It was just bad. The acts were slowly winding down and Julian knew soon it was his turn to go up.

"Guess we have two acts left for the night. I'd like to introduce, Ryan to the stage and after that we are getting a group of four up here, Julian, Mia, Haley and Sam please get ready backstage."

Brooke turns her head to Julian in surprise.

"What are you guys doing? And where is Sam?"

"She's backstage. Don't worry Brooke; you're going to love it."

Nathan and Chase looked at their significant others with less surprise. Mia and Haley had talent. They already knew that, along with Sam, but they were worried for Julian.

**-NJS-**

"Why am I doing this?" Julian asks as he paces backstage in front of Mia, Sam and Haley.

"Because you love my mom and you want to marry her. Julian, this is a romantic thing you're doing. Mom's going to love it."

"If she says no, she'll be saying it in front of an entire crowd."

"At least the crowd will side with you," Mia states with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not helping," Haley hisses to her friend.

"Julian, she's going to say yes," Sam reassures with a smile.

"Why is that?" Julian ponders.

"She loves you too much not to."

Haley interrupts the conversation.

"Guys, we're up!"

**-NJS-**

Sam, Julian, Haley and Mia walk on stage. All four of them have microphones in their hand. In the audience, Brooke, Chase and Nathan were sitting at an open table near the middle. They had smiles on their faces.

Sam started their performance off.

"_It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_

Sam stood back and Mia stood forward, locking eyes with Chase.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Mia stood back and Julian stepped forward. His eyes were completely on Brooke.

"_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh, come on, girl."_

Julian stepped back and Haley stepped forward.

"_Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron. And it's on, girl."_

Julian, Mia and Sam step next to Haley so they could all sing together.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

The crowd had really gotten into the performance. Haley, Sam and Mia took a step back so eyes would turn to Julian.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Sam took a step forward and Julian a step back.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you."_

Sam looks over at Julian and gives him a smile as she moves back.

"_I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooh, so, what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl."_

Brooke looks at Julian with love. Tears form in her eyes because she knows this is all for her. Julian gives a wink to Brooke before stepping back and letting Mia take the lead.

"_If we wake up and we wanna break up, that's cool. No, I won't blame you. It was fun, girl."_

Julian and Sam walk off stage from the left and Mia and Haley walk off stage from the right. They walk into the audience while singing.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."_

Haley stops in front of a stranger with a smile as she sings.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Sam does the same thing as Haley. She turns to a younger looking guy with a smile.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it the dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you."_

From the back, Julian belts it out.

"_Just say I do. Tell me right now, baby. Tell me right now, baby, baby."_

Mia stands in front of Chase.

"_Just say I do. Tell me right now, baby. Tell me right now baby, baby, oh."_

Mia walks away from Chase and heads back up to the stage. Haley ends up in front of Nathan and sings to him. While Sam and Julian head to the stage, Sam on top of it and Julian in front of it, the box in his hand.

"_It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

The group starts singing together on stage.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice."_

Julian walks his way over to Brooke as he continues singing with the group.

"_Who cares, baby."_

Julian kneels down on one knee and presents the now open box to Brooke.

"_I think I wanna marry you."_


	22. The Breakup Song

**A/N: You really need to read this chapter all the way through. Please don't skip it. I wanted to do something a little bit different because I didn't know how to write this chapter at all so I decided to do it this way. Just please read it all the way through. It's not what it looks like.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Breakup Song**

_I can't believe I hung around with you all this time  
You drove me crazy with your OCD girl you're out of your mind  
I'm counting on UFO's to beam me up I just don't know  
How long I can take this shit, I'm over it girl you gotta go_

Brooke comes out of her bedroom and sees Sam moping around the house. She had been like that for the past few months.

"Has the reasoning for your moping changed at all?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Nope. I just think what you did was completely stupid and I hope I get my smarts from dad and not you."

Brooke bites her tongue. She had her reasons for doing what she did even though Sam couldn't understand that.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just had my reasons you know this Samantha."

Sam stands up from the couch.

"You should've just said yes damn it."

"It was too soon," Brooke explains.

Sam shakes her head and walks out the door.

_It's over, we're over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
We're sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid?  
It's the end, ex-girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me  
So long, you're gone  
This is the breakup song!_

Julian is surprised when he opens his front door. Sam was standing behind it with tears in her eyes.

"Did you two fight again?"

Sam nods her head. Julian invites her in and they move to the family area where Sam takes a seat on the couch.

"It's like all we have always done is fight ever since that night and I hate it so much."

"She had her reasons Sam. I can understand that. I don't have to like it, but I can understand it."

"Julian it's not fair. You were good for mom. I don't like this anymore it sucks."

"She said no Sam. There's not much I can do about it."

_One more thing before you go would you please give me my records back  
My Bloody Valentine, The Pixies, Cheap Trick and Back In Black  
You can keep the dog we bought but you can't go near the Standard Bar  
Don't hang around, don't call my friends, They won't know who you are!_

"You were scared. You know it and I know it. Brooke Davis was scared to accept the proposal."

Brooke sighs at her best friend.

"Haley, that's not the only reason. It was way too soon."

"I could've said the same thing about Nathan and I and look where we are now. We are great and we have a son. That could be you Brooke. You and Julian could have that. Why can't you see it?"

"I have Sam," Brooke explains. "I don't need anyone else."

"That's crap and you know it. That girl adores Julian and you love him. Just say yes."

"It's not that simple Haley," Brooke says with a shake of the head. "It's just not that simple."

_It's over, we're over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
We're sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid?  
It's the end, ex-girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me  
So long, you're gone  
This is the breakup song!  
So long, your gone  
This is the breakup song!_

"Do you think Brooke is doing okay?" Chase asks Mia.

Mia rolls her eyes as she continues to feed her son.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?"

Mia places the spoon on the table and glares at her fiancé.

"All I hear is Brooke this and Brooke that. You sound like you love her."

"I don't. She's the mother of my child."

Mia stands up from her chair and places her hands on the table.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am also the _mother_ of your child!" Mia yells before storming out of the kitchen.

Chase sighs and looks at his son who was in his rocker.

"I made momma mad, Scotty. I didn't mean it, but I don't love Brooke, not like that anyway."

_It's over, we're over  
Just like in crimson and clover  
We're sinking and I'm thinking  
How the hell did we get so stupid?  
It's the end, ex-girlfriend  
I don't care what you think of me  
So long, you're gone  
This is the breakup song!_

Sam walked back into her house after spending a few hours at Julian's place. Julian walked in the door after Sam. Brooke was in the kitchen and she stopped what she was doing when she noticed Julian watching her.

"Is everything with Sam okay?"

"She's upset, but I know how she feels."

Sam was listening to their conversation from her spot on the couch.

"Julian, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that without sounding redundant."

"It is what it is. You didn't love me enough to marry me and now we're over. That's fine."

Julian sounded cold towards Brooke or that was what Brooke thought, but he needed to be like this without crying like a girl.

Brooke steps forward and tries to grab for Julian, but Julian moves away.

"I have to go."

"Julian! Julian, wait!" Brooke screams, but it was too late because Julian was already out the door.

_So long, your gone  
This is the breakup song!  
So long, your gone  
This is the breakup song!  
So long, your gone  
This is the breakup song!  
This is the breakup song!_

Julian wakes up with a start. He was never a guy to dream, but this one had not sat well with him. Julian sighs and turns his head to the side. Brooke was sleeping soundly next to him. He could see the engagement ring on her finger. He smiles and lets himself fall back to sleep.

Everything was going to be okay.


	23. Slipped Away

**A/N: It's been longer than I wanted in updating this story and I apologize for that. I've just been really busy and honestly not having any idea on where to take this story anymore and I feel bad about it. To be honest, I don't think I can write this story anymore. It's getting harder and harder to write and I feel bad about it. Unless I can get really inspired for this story it will be ending within the next three chapters (Which will be incredible longer than most of my chapters. I'd say I'd go for about 5,000 words a chapter. It would take me two weeks to write each chapter, but at least I could **g**ive this story a proper send off.)**

**Or if someone wants to continue this story just let me know and I will let someone else take over. (If someone does take it I will go into detail with said person, but only if someone wants to write it.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Slipped Away**

The months slowly came by after Julian had proposed to Brooke and she had said yes. Many changes had happened with everyone in Tree Hill that to Brooke it felt like a new life for her.

For Chase and Mia things had happened quickly. Scotty was growing fast and their wedding day had come and gone as well as their honeymoon in which they reluctantly left Scotty with Brooke for two weeks. They hated being away from their son, but Brooke had told them that they needed a honeymoon that was just them and eventually they had agreed. Sam loved it because she got to spend time with her brother and that was great.

For Lucas and Peyton, they had surprised everyone by flying to Las Vegas to get married. Hiding their attraction for each other throughout high school was hard on them and they didn't want to wait anymore. Add to the fact that Peyton was currently pregnant just sealed the deal for them. Both Lucas and Peyton had ended up packing their stuff and moving to New Zealand where Lucas' mom, Karen and her husband Andy were living with Karen's daughter, Lucas' little sister, Lily.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie, things had gotten somewhat out of hand. During Nathan's yearly physical he was informed that he couldn't play professional basketball anymore because of the accident that had happened to his back years before. If he played again, he would risk paralysis and Nathan didn't want to do that to his family, so he made an early retirement. Haley had quit her job from teaching and was now staying at home with Jamie trying to find work along with trying to cut a new album. Neither has been going very well.

Sam had been handling her grief well. After losing her boyfriend she felt as though she wouldn't be the same. Then Julian proposed to her mom and she realized that moving on was a good thing and that she couldn't live in the past anymore. Steven would always be with her, in her memories and in her heart. She hadn't started dating anybody because the pain was still there, but she was slowly getting there. Lately, she had been helping her mother plan her wedding and surprisingly enough, Sam was having a great time despite knowing she had to wear a dress on the big day which was set for two months from now.

Julian and Brooke had been living in engaged bliss. They planned together and talked about their future, but there was one thing that was going to be hard for Brooke and not just her, but for Sam as well. Today marked the one year anniversary deaths of Richard and Victoria Davis.

**-NJS-**

"Explain to me again why we came to New York?" Sam asks from her hotel bed.

Brooke turns away from the mirror in the room and sighs.

"We have to pay our respects Sam."

"They lied to me my entire life. Why should I pay respect to that?"

"They weren't the only people to lie to you sweetheart. I did it too."

Sam rolls her highs and gets up from the bed.

"I don't owe them anything."

Brooke gets out of her chair and walks over to her daughter.

"You have to let the anger go. It took me a long time for me to let my anger go as well, but honey; it's time to let it go. Quit being so angry."

Sam ignores her mother and rolls her eyes. Brooke had to bite her tongue. That was Sam's new favorite thing to do, the eye roll.

"Where's Julian?"

"I don't know. I think he went to scope out some talent for his new movie."

Sam nods her head.

"I'm glad that they are starting that movie up again. It shouldn't have stopped pre-production anyway," Sam sighs and rolls her shoulders. "Can we just get the visit to the cemetery out of the way, please?"

"Let me grab my purse."

**-NJS-**

Julian met Brooke and Sam at the cemetery. Sam's first stop was at Steven's grave while Brooke walked over to her parents' site. Brooke and Julian watched as Sam places a flower by Steven's grave before kneeling down on the ground. Brooke looks at her parent's gravestone and shakes her head.

"I never thought I would be here. I always figured my stubborn mother would outlive us all. I guess things change," Brooke reaches for Julian's hand. "Mom, dad this is Julian Baker. He and I are getting married in a few months. Sam and I are getting our relationship back. It wasn't like it was when I was younger, but that was expected. She's doing well after losing Steven and she's kind of upset with you two, but I'm trying to get her to forgive you," Brooke sighs and wipes her tears with her free hand. "I'm not doing a very good job with that."

**-NJS-**

"I don't know what to do Steven. I can't see to find the words to talk to them. I grew up thinking they were my parents and then my whole world gets switched around and it kind of sucks. Mom wants me to say something, but I'm not sure anymore. I feel like I have to come to this decision on my own, but a part of me feels like I won't ever make the right decision. I hurt too much."

Sam fiddled with her sweater and sighed.

"I wish you were here. It would make this all easier."

"_I'm right here."_

Sam shook her head. She knew it wasn't real. She knew this Steven was a figment of her imagination.

"No you're not."

_Steven shrugs his shoulders._

"_You're right, but if you want to talk to your grandparents at least you know I'll be there for you."_

"I can't talk to them," Sam says as she closes her eyes.

"_Then do what you do best, sing."_

Sam opens her eyes and she knew that Steven was gone. He wasn't even there to begin with and she knew that, but a part of her heart hurt anyway.

**-NJS-**

In the end, Sam had not visited her grandparents' grave. Brooke didn't like it, but she understood at least on some level. Julian had felt out of place the whole time, but he was going to be there for his girls.

After the cemetery visit they had gotten dinner at a local diner that Brooke used to go to when she was younger. When they had gotten back to the hotel everyone had settled on a movie and eventually fell asleep to it.

Sam cracked open her eyes and yawned. She looked to her right and Brooke and Julian were cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Sam looked at her notebook on the table and in a quick decision; Sam grabbed the book and her jacket and walked out the door. On the couch, Julian opened one eye and then smiled.

It didn't take Sam long to reach the cemetery. She walked to the gravestones of her parents and just looked at it.

"I never knew how to talk to you. I never really knew how to talk to anybody so maybe if I sing what I feel, I'll be better. _Na na, na na na, na. I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly…The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, oh…"_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, um, I hope this chapter turned out okay.**

**So, will this story be ending in three chapters or would someone like to take this story over for me?**


	24. Great Day for a Wedding

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me to get this updated. I wanted to perfect this chapter, but I'm sure there are plenty of things that I can do to still change it, however, I wanted to finally post this. Stay tuned to the end of the chapter because I have some very important news.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Great Day for a Wedding**

Brooke woke up with her daughter lying next to her in bed. The previous night, she and Sam had been getting things ready for the wedding, Brooke's wedding.

Today she was going to marry Julian Andrew Baker.

She was going to be Mrs. Brooke Baker, a wife, something she never thought was going to happen to her especially considering how she had gotten knocked up at fourteen.

But in came Julian. A very kind hearted man who cared for her and even better cared for her daughter.

A groan was heard from her left and Brooke turned her head. Sam was just barely awake.

"Morning beetle. We have lots to do so I need you awake and ready for the day, my big day."

"More sleep is good," Sam says with a grumble before burying her head under her pillow.

Brooke turns on her side and gently starts rubbing her daughter's back. Brooke knew that Sam had been having a tough time with dealing with Steven's death, but lately Brooke has been noticing some small changes in her daughter. Brooke's been catching the small smiles that manage to appear on Sam's face and it made her happy. Her baby girl was getting better.

"I remember doing this when you were little. You would wake up and jump into my bed. It didn't matter if I was awake or not you would hop in anyway and snuggle into my side," Brooke smirks suddenly. "And if I remember correctly there is a certain spot," Brooke says as she trails her fingers to Sam's right side and softly tickles her. "Gets you to giggle," Sam giggles and squirms. "Just like that."

Sam lifts her head out from under the pillow and smiles.

"Are you excited?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I'm very excited. The only thing I'm not excited about is the fact that I'll be away from you for two weeks."

"Mom, I'm staying with dad and Mia and Scotty. Everything will be fine. Plus I'll call you like twice, but that's it because I don't want to know what you two are doing."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Enough of that. Are you prepared for today?"

"Yes, I've got the small set list picked out and I have my speech written so hopefully everything is going to be okay."

"What do you mean set list? Baby you are only singing like two songs."

Sam shrugs her shoulders and sits up in bed.

"So what?"

Brooke sits up and looks towards her bedroom door when it swings open.

"What are you two still doing in bed? We have work to do. Get up now!" Haley yells.

Brooke and Sam look at each other and then roll their eyes as they get out of bed. It was time to get things ready.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Julian wakes up in the guest bedroom of Nathan and Haley's house. Today was the day he was going to marry the love of his life. He was going to marry Brooke Davis. She was going to be his wife and he was thrilled. The only part he didn't like was the fact that he had to spend the night away from her. Brooke insisted on the tradition so Julian had no choice, but to agree.

Julian scratches the back if his head and walks out of the room. Nathan was standing in the kitchen just finishing pancakes. Jamie was sitting in the chair waiting patiently.

"This is your last chance man. After today it's all over. Are you sure you want to get married today?"

Julian nods his head with a smile as he sits down next to Jamie.

"I'm ready for this. I've been ready since the moment I've asked her."

Jamie looks at Julian with a grin.

"That's good because Aunt Brooke loves you."

"I love her, too."

"Who wants pancakes?" Nathan asks with a grin.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

"I don't think I'll ever get married."

Brooke turns away from the mirror with a frown.

"You say that now, but your mind will change."

Sam shakes her head.

"Nope. My mind won't change. You have been crazy for months. I don't want to be like that."

"We will see how you feel in ten years. I don't want you to think about things like that right now. Just help me get through my day and things will be amazing."

Sam could see the love shinning in her mother's eyes and she was happy for her.

"He's a good guy mom. I like him."

Sam takes a seat in her mother's lap and Brooke wraps her arms around her.

"I'm glad I have you kid. You have made my life better."

Sam nods her head and cuddles into her mother's neck.

"I'm just glad to be here, but now we have to fix your hair and get you to the church."

Brooke smiles widely at her daughter as Sam gets off of her lap.

"Look at my baby taking care of me."

Sam turns to her mom.

"I have to do it now because when we get to the church I have to make sure Julian's okay. It's my job as best man or woman or whatever."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

While the bride and groom were in their respective rooms getting ready, Haley and Sam were in the hallway waiting.

"How is your speech coming?"

Sam looks at Haley with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this supposed to be? A competition?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"We can if you want to."

Sam chuckles and shakes her head.

"This isn't a competition Haley. I want my speech to be perfect. Julian deserves it and more importantly so does my mom."

"My speech is pretty good Sam. I think I've got her part much covered.

"That's good," Sam says with a smile. "They both deserve it."

Haley smiles at her best friend's daughter. She had seen Sam grow over the past year and she was proud of her.

"You are a great kid."

"That's what people keep saying."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Sam walks into Julian's room and upon Julian seeing her, he smiles greatly.

"Sam, I'm so happy to see you. How is everything going? Is your mom okay?"

Sam rushes to Julian's side and pushes his hands away so he stops fiddling with his tie.

"Calm down. Mom is fine. Haley is with her right now. She's excited and nervous at the same time."

"Look at me, I'm shaking," Julian states with nervousness.

Sam finishes his tie and pulls away from him.

"It's good nerves though."

Julian nods his head with a smile.

"It is good nerves."

Sam looks behind Julian to the clock on the wall.

"You mister have to be at the end of the altar in 20 minutes. I'm just going to go say hi to my dad first."

Julian nods his head and turns to the mirror.

"Julian," Sam calls out before exiting the room.

Julian turns and faces Sam.

"You're my dad too."

Julian's neutral facial expressions turned to shear happiness at Sam's words. Sam smiles and leaves the room. Julian turns back to the mirror and looks himself over.

"I'm getting married."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Haley walks into Brooke's room and gasps in surprise.

"You look breathtaking."

Brooke turns around with a smile.

"Don't make me cry. I just finished my makeup."

"I won't. You look amazing."

Brooke smiles and nods her head quickly.

"I'm glad my friends are here and my daughter, but this is one of the times where I wished that my parents weren't dead. I don't have anybody to walk me down the aisle."

The door to the room opens and Nathan steps in.

"If you accept, I would like to walk my best friend down the aisle."

"Nathan," Brooke says astounded. "I would really love that."

Nathan offers his arm.

"Then let's get this wedding started."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

"Brooke and Julian have decided to write their own vows. Julian, you're first."

Julian looks into his soon to be wife's eyes and says the words that in his heart he feels.

"From the moment that I saw you doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance you captured my heart. I might not have known it then, but I know it now. You have this ability to see the best in people and that's what I love about you. You opened your heart to me when your head and the past were telling you not to and I'm asking you to open up again and take the chance to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Brooke, it's your turn."

"I never left myself open to love. I was fourteen when I had my first boyfriend. I was also fourteen when I became a mom," Brooke sneaks a glance towards Sam and continues. "I was so afraid that loving someone was only going to let me down until I met you. You give me strength and I feel your love, an intense love that I have never felt before. I love you, Julian Baker, your illegal grin and all."

Julian and Brooke exchanged rings and Jamie took a seat next to his dad.

"From the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Julian, you may kiss your bride."

Brooke and Julian smile. Brooke grins and grabs Julian by his tux.

"Come here."

Their lips meet and everyone on the pews stand up and clap. Julian and Brooke walk back down the aisle as husband and wife.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Sam and Haley stood next to each other off to the side while Brooke and Julian took a seat at their table.

"Speeches are next. Do you have yours finalized?" Haley asks with a smile.

Sam glances at Haley and smirks.

"May the best man win?"

"I think you mean maid of honor."

Sam shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"I meant what I said. May the _best man_ win?"

**-Not Just Sisters-**

"So the last big speech I made was my valedictorian speech and that ended with my son being born. Since this is Brooke and Julian's day I promise nothing like that is going to happen." The crowd laughs and Haley continues. "The moment I met Brooke, I was unsure whether or not I was going to like her, but she greeted me with a smile and a handshake and we instantly became friends. Over the past year, I have seen her grow and it amazes me at how fast she has. I watched her fall in love with a great man. I watched her reconnect with her daughter and I'll continue to watch her grow in areas that I don't even know that she needs to grow in. I know our friendship will continue to grow and by extent that my friendship with Julian as well. Congratulations, Brooke and Julian."

The crowd claps for Haley's speech and when Sam stands up in front of the crowd all is silent.

"I didn't think I was going to be the best man or in my case woman at this wedding. I'm not big on dresses or telling the world your love for someone in front of people, but I am a fan of true love and I believe that is what Julian and my mom have. They have true love. I look at them and it gives me hope that at some point I will have that because the love they have is rear for anybody. Who would stand in front of a crowd and sing just to propose to their girlfriend." Julian blushes and the crowds laugh. "And who would risk their happiness and love just to make sure their daughter is comfortable…I'm not sure how many people would, but my mom and Julian would and they have. Julian not only opened his heart up to my mom, but he extended it for me as well and I'm proud to call him my stepfather. To the bride and groom."

Sam's speech caused Julian to have tears in his eyes, but it wasn't only him. In the back of the reception hall, Chase sat in his chair stiffly, jealous of what his daughter has said about Julian.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

"Her speech was better than mine," Haley complains to her husband with a smile.

"You don't look so broken up about it."

Haley smiles, "I'm not. Her speech was amazing. She's a great writer and singer," Haley states as she watches Sam get up on stage and prepares to start singing.

"I would like to welcome my mom and Julian to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple."

At their table, Julian stands up and holds out his hand to his wife. Brooke smiles and grabs his hand. They make their way to the dance floor and soon a familiar song is played.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

Brooke laughs into her husband's shoulder.

"Now I know why Sam was so secretive about her song choice."

"I just figured we could both get a kick out of it."

Brooke smiles at her husband affectionately.

"I love you, Julian Baker."

"I love you, Brooke Baker."

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?_  
_Look my way, never love me_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?_  
_Call my name or walk on by_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Ohhhh..._

"The one good thing that came out of our marriage was that man standing over there," Sylvia comments about her son.

"That's one thing we can actually agree on."

Paul looks at his ex wife and holds out his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Sylvia looks at her ex in hesitation, but took his hand anyway and they made their way out to the dance floor.

_Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
_Going to take you apart_  
_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

Nathan looks at his wife in his arms and he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen Chase anywhere. He was here for the wedding, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was. I saw him leave after the speeches why?"

"The father and daughter dances are next and Sam asked me to take over so she can dance with her dad. Only he's not here."

"She's gonna be hurt," Nathan says as he looks up at his pseudo niece.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_  
_Will you walk on by?_  
_Come on - call my name_  
_Will you all my name?_

_I say :_  
_La la la..._

Haley walks up to the stage and grabs the microphone from Sam who walks off of the stage.

"Now it's time for the father daughter dance. So fathers grab your daughters and get on the dance floor.

Paul walks up to Brooke and offers his hand. Brooke grabs it graciously. She had forgotten about the father daughter dance. She was glad that her father in law was there for her.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Sam looks around the dance floor in search for her father, but doesn't see him. She had been looking forward to this dance for awhile and the fact that Chase wasn't there made her sad.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Sam turns around and smiles at Julian.

"He left," Sam says as she grabs Julian's hand.

"Well I hope your stepfather will do."

"It most certainly will."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

"Are you sure it's okay that Sam stays with you? She was supposed to stay with her father, but he just up and left."

Haley puts her hand up to stop Brooke's ranting.

"Honey, it will be fine. You enjoy your honeymoon with your husband. Make a bunch of Baker babies," Haley jokes.

Brooke grins at the idea of babies with Julian.

"At the very least we will get some practice in."

Sam approaches the small group with a frown.

"I don't want to hear about my mother having sex, thank you very much."

"You wouldn't be here without that sex my dear."

"Gross," Sam mutters.

Haley and Brooke laugh. Sam shakes her head with a sigh, but smiles.

"Mom, you need to go now."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?"

"I'm not. I'm going to miss you, but this is your night and this is your chance to get everything you wanted. Go start your honeymoon."

Brooke smiles and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too, mom, but it's time to go. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Julian walks up to the girls with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go Brooke?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Let's go husband."

Julian grabs his wife's hand.

"Goodbye everybody."

Sam stood by Haley and watched as her mother left the church with her husband. Haley wraps an arm around Sam's waist.

"Are you sure you want to stay with us? I can drop you off at your dads."

Sam shakes her head.

"He left, that's his problem plus I really want to stay with you, Nathan and Jamie."

"Well we'd love to have you."

Sam nods her head and looks around the reception hall.

"Are we gonna clean this stuff up?"

Haley looks around the room and sighs.

"Don't you think we've had enough excitement for the day," Sam nods her head. "Then let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: As I have posted before I had offered for anyone of my readers to take over this story for me because I have been having a hard time coming up with more chapters. And someone had decided to take the challenge…xTimexForxAxLittlexRevengeX will be continuing with this story, but I also will be kind of overseeing said chapters…not to change anything, but to give a few hints here or there or a few ideas if I come up with them. Also, I will be the one posting the chapters so you don't have to worry about finding the 'new story'. Just continue checking your emails for this story's update.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-Hey Everyone this is XTimexForxAxLittlexRevengeX and as othlvr16 said in her last chapter, I'm gonna be taking over Not Just Sisters.** **I'm wicked sorry it took me this long to get this up but a lot of drama has been going on in my life.** **I have to tell you guys, I'm really nervous , I'm a little afraid I'm not going to be as good as othlvr16.** **But I'm also really excited, so I hope you guys will like the rest of this story.** **So this chapter is still the night of the wedding just after reception.**

* * *

Julian looked at his beautiful wife, tomorrow they would be leaving for their honeymoon, but tonight they were staying in a honeymoon suite overnight.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Baker," she corrected him and smiled "And I love you too, Husband."

"Brooke? I'm kinda worried about Sam. I think Chase really hurt her by leaving."

"I know, I am too, but I don't think Chase would just up in leave unless he had a good reason. Maybe Mia needed him. Scotty is a handful," Brooke said with a small smile. She refused to believe that Chase would just up and leave.

"I hope you're right."

**-Not Just Sisters-**

Haley opened the door to the guest room and looked at Sam.

"Here's your room. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and just let me know if you need anything," Haley spoke as she started to leave.

"Hey Haley?" Sam said before she left the room.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Why do you think my dad left like that? Do you think everything's okay?" Sam asked. There was hurt in her voice. She really hoped her dad wouldn't just leave without a reason but she also hoped nothing was wrong with her little brother.

"Um I don't know honey, but I'm sure everything's fine."

"Then why would my dad just leave like that?"

"Oh Sam, I don't think he would just up in leave you like that. How about we call him tomorrow just to make sure everything's okay, alright?"

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"Alright well I'm gonna go check on Jamie, but like I said just let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"Goodnight...and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Your speech was really good," Haley smiled.

"Thanks ….good night."

When Haley walked out, Sam sighed and laid down on the bed. She thought about tonight. She was really happy for her mom and Julian. She was also really happy for her dad and Mia.

She was trying to think as to why her dad would just leave like that. It hurt her that he did that. She already had enough abandonment in her life. She couldn't handle anymore.

**-****Not Just Sisters-**

Chase walked into his house. He knew it was wrong to leave Sam, but he felt like she didn't need him. She had Julian now.

He walked into the nursery seeing Mia holding a sleeping Scotty.

"Hey how was the wedding...wait where's Sam?" Mia said putting Scotty in his crib.

"Probably with her new dad," Chase said bitterly.

"You left Sam?" Mia said taking back by the fact that Chase left his daughter by herself.

"She has Julian now. She doesn't need me. She never did," Chase sighed.

"That's not true. Sam needs you. She has enough room in her heart for the both of you. You're always gonna be her real dad though."

"I just got her in my life. I don't want to lose her to him."

"The only way you're gonna lose her to him is if you let that happen and I know you won't let that happen," Mia gave her husband a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You should call Sam tomorrow. You need to tell her how you feel. Maybe when Brooke gets back you can talk about Sam spending a little more time here too. Come on its late. Let's go to bed," Mia spoke again before walking out of the room.

Chase stayed there for a few more minutes before following his wife to their room.

**-Not Just Sisters-**

****Scene changes to Brooke and Julian under their sheets making love.

It changes again to Sam. There were tears in her eyes as she sat on the bed in the guestroom writing in her notebook. She felt inspired to write a song.

The scene changes one final time with Chase sitting on his and Mia's bed. Mia was asleep and he was still awake. He was looking at a picture. The only picture he had of him, Brooke and Sam from when Sam was a baby.

* * *

**A/N-So Sorry this was so short I promise the next one won't be, I really don't wanna let you guys down ... Also check out my channel I'm going to be writing some stories over there as well.**


End file.
